Pour lui
by mystrale9331
Summary: Les jours ne sont pas toujours tous noir ou tout blanc dans le sous marin des heart pirate notamment avec un capitaine comme Law ; cependant il peu arriver même aux meilleurs d'avoir besoin d'aide des autres c'est ce que vont réalisé les heart pirate durant cette aventure (pendant la quelle on découvrira le passé de Ban,Sachi, Penguin, Bepo,Wakame mais aussi de Kid et Killer)
1. Chapter 1

**Cela faisait quatre mois. Quatre mois jours pour jours que les Heart Pirates avaient repris la route après avoir laisser Luffy sur l'île des femmes et a présent tous vaquait à leurs occupation : Sachi et Wakame réparaient les dégâts que les marines avaient causés, Ban préparait le repas, Jean Bart était de garde pour s'assurer que l'équipage ne subirais pas d'attaque surprise, Penguin vérifiait le log tout en effectuant des mise à jours dans le carnet de bord …**

**Law quant à lui c'était adossé à Bepo pour lire un livre intitulé « les pratiques chirurgicale depuis l'antiquité à nos jours » quand soudain, suite à un geste accidentel de Sachi, le chirurgien se fut recouvert par l'intégralité du contenu d'un pot de peinture jaune (initialement prévue) pour repeindre le sous marin…**

**Penguin et Ban réprimèrent un fou rire à la vue de leur capitaine recouvert de peinture jaune de la tête au pied tendis que Wakame et Sachi se dévisageait en se demandant comment allait réagir leur capitaine. **

**« Le quel de vous deux est le responsable ? » demanda Law d'une voix froide qui ne laissait rien présager de bon…**

**À la vue de l'aura assassine que dégageait leur capitaine « l'instinct de survie » pris le dessus sur les deux pirates qui se pointèrent l'un l'autre du doigt en déclarant d'une même voix : « C'est pas moi, c'est lui ! »**

**Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Ban et Penguin qui éclatèrent de rire**

**« Ça vous fait rire vous deux ? » demanda Law avec un sourire caractéristique d'un type qui savoure d'avance sa revanche.**

**« Heu…Non ! bien sûr que non capitaine ! » tenta de rattraper Ban qui sentait arrivé la punition **

**Trop tard leur capitaine avait décidé de « s'amuser » lui aussi et faute de pouvoir se résoudre à les disséquer vivant comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre, il choisit un tout autre moyen de se distraire en utilisent une technique que tout ses nakama ne connaissait que trop bien…**

**« Room… » murmura le capitaine avec un léger rictus amusé alors que Sachi, Penguin,Wakame et Ban tentaient de se faire pardonner :**

**-****capitaine pas ça !**

**-****on fera plus de bêtises promis !**

**-****c'était juste in accident ! **

**-****oui on est désolé d'avoir ris ! **

**Le sourire de leur capitaine s'élargi d'avantage : pour lui c'était un jeu comme un autre…**

**Et c'est pourquoi il ne se gêna pas pour achever son attaque :**

**« Shambles » prononça t'il sans la moindre hésitation.**

**La seconde qui suivit les quatre compagnons du « chirurgien de la mort » était complètement morcelés mais demeurais vivant et tentait de convaincre Law de « bien vouloir » reconstituer leur corps.**

**Law laissa échapper un soupir avant de sourire gentiment (mais de façon discrète pour ne pas que ses nakama ne s'en rendent compte) il ne pouvait rien y faire, malgré la réputation plus qu'inquiétante qu'il se traînait, le « chirurgien de la mort »était bien capable d'éprouver de la sympathie pour des gens. Et c'était le cas pour ses nakama : il avait beau les gronder, les menacer ou comme il venait de le faire les transformer en puzzle humain vivant, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se passer de l'un d'entre eux tellement il les appréciait…**

**Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas punir cette bande de baka quand ils faisaient une bourde.**

**Mais jugent qu'ils devaient avoir compris la leçon Law restructura ses compagnons avant de leur dire d'une voix autoritaire : « maintenant que vous avez compris ce qu'il en coûte de se payer ma tête, je vous laisse le temps que je me douche et me change de vêtements pour nettoyer tous ça ! Si quand je reviens tout n'est pas impeccable, je vous ferais nettoyer tout le sous marin avec la brosse à dent avant de vous faire passer tous les quatre sur ma table d'opération pour tester une façon d'étudier la médecine comme on la pratiquait au moyen age et là, je ne donne pas cher de vos vies… » **

**Les quatre compères déglutirent difficilement et s'échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de finir par répondre à l'unisson « à vos ordres capitaine ! ».**

**« Bien dans ce cas je laisse à Bepo et Jean Bart le soin de surveiller que vous ne tirez pas au flanc, je revient vite alors au boulot ! »lâcha Law avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du sous marin pour filer aux douches .**

**Une fois leur capitaine partit, les quatre énergumènes échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire au point d'en avoir presque les larmes aux yeux**

**« Franchement les gars, plus gaffeur que vous ça existe pas » fit Ban à l'adresse de Sachi et Wakame qui eux aussi étaient littéralement mort de rire.**

**« Il faut avouer que le jaune lui va bien » ajouta Penguin avec un grand sourire espiègle qui provoqua un fou rire supplémentaire de ses nakama.**

**« Vous devriez éviter de prendre la chose trop à la légère les gars…On bosse pour le chirurgien de la mort je vous rappelle… » fit remarquer Jean Bart qui venait de les rejoindre et venait par ses paroles jeter un froid sur la bonne humeur ambiante avant que Penguin ne réagisse assez vivement :**

**-****ne parle pas du capitaine comme ça !**

**-****bah qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?**

**-****Le surnom que lui donne la marine fait passer le capitaine pour un monstre sanguinaire ! et ce n'est pas ce qu'il est !**

**-****Du calme, tu parles comme si je venais de l'insulter …**

**-****C'est ce que tu as fait ! le fait d'appeler le capitaine comme tu l'as fait alors que tu es membre de sont équipage est un profond manque de respect envers lui !**

**« Le navigateur à raison… » Lâcha Ban en allument une cigarette.**

**« Je suis aussi d'accord avec Penguin. » admis Wakame **

**« Pareille… » Conclu Sachi qui avait déjà commencé à nettoyer les dégâts que sa maladresse avait causé **

**-****mais enfin il faut bien appeler un chat « un chat » ! je vous rappelle quand même qu'il y a quelque minute encore vous étiez réduit à l'état de puzzle humain ! Alors quoi ? vous allez me dire que c'est un « gentil pirate »**

**-****fait gaffe à pas dépassé les limites Jean Bart… tu as beau être un ancien capitaine je tien à te prévenir que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parle de Law… dit Ban en lançant un regard noir à l'ex capitaine **

**« Les gars pas de disputes, le capitaine vous avait donné un travail à faire en plus. » intervint Bepo qui sentait que la situation pouvait dégénérer d'un moment à l'autre.**

**Ban soupira, il était forcé de reconnaitre que le second de leur équipage avait raison c'est donc sans un mot de plus que le cuisinier des Heart alla rejoindre ses trois camarade pour accomplir la tache que leur capitaine leur avait assigné…**

**Pendant que les quatre compères s'affairaient à leur tache, Jean Bart était retourné à son poste ou il fut rapidement rejoins par Bepo avec qui il engagea la conversation :**

**-****j'ai beau être avec votre équipage depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant, mais même si j'ai jurée d'être fidèle envers le capitaine, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout les membre de l'équipage lui obéisse parce qu'ils le veulent et non par ce qu'il le craignent…**

**-****C'est parce qu'on sais tous que même si il s'énerve souvent le capitaine ne nous fera jamais de mal et ne nous laissera jamais tombé…**

**" ****Je vois, il va falloir que j'apprenne à lui faire confiance aussi alors … eh ! mais ! qu'es ce qu'il fait là ce navire ? " s'écria Jean Bart en repérant un grand navire qui avait amarré dans le même secteur que le sou marin des Heart Pirate …**


	2. quand un rivale vous demende un service

**Chapitre 2**

**Law venait de finir de se doucher et de se changer quand une voix retentit derrière la porte : « capitaine ! On a de la visite ! » **

**Law ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un Bepo quelque peu anxieux…**

- **Il y à un problème Bepo ? **

- **Non…Je veux dire oui, enfin pas vraiment mais…**

- **Ne me dit pas que les quatre zouaves on encore fait une ânerie ?!**

- **Non rien a voir, comme je vous l'est dit, on à de la visite et je doute que cela vous plaise…**

- **De qui s'agit il ?**

- **Kid et son équipage…**

- **eh que me veut ce cher Eustass ?**

- **je ne sais pas capitaine…pour le moment je crois que Ban lui tien tête…**

- **Cet idiot ! il pourrait se faire tuer ! Bepo va chercher le nodachi dans ma chambre je vais arrêter Ban avant que ça ne tourne mal…**

- **Bien capitaine !**

**Sur ces dernières paroles, l'ours fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Law pendant que ce dernier se hâtait à l'extérieur pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe…**

**Quand il arriva sur place, Law tomba comme de juste sur son cuisinier en train de provoquer un Eustass Kid à bout de nerf et sur Penguin en train de se battre avec Killer ce qui eut pour effet d'exaspérer au plus au points le capitaine des pirates heart …**

**« Penguin ! Ban ! Arrêtez ça toute suite c'est un ordre ! »**

**Immédiatement, les deux nakama de Law se calmèrent et se replièrent non sans avoir décroché un regards noirs à Eustass & Killer. Le cuisinier et le navigateur allèrent s'installer au coté de Sachi et Wakame tout en restant à bonne distance de leur capitaine au cas ou Kid tenterait quelque chose.**

**Law quant à lui était calme : Eustass et Killer ne lui faisaient pas peur bien au contraire, l'idée d'afronter ces deux là l'enchantait au plus haut point.**

**Malgré tout Law réprima son envie de livrer querelle au capitaine des Kid pirates et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait et Kidd pris un air bougon avant de finalement répondre :**

- **c'est pour Killer…Il as besoins de tes soins…**

- **Quand il a attaqué mon navigateur il avait l'air en forme pourtant…**

- **Il n'a fait que répondre à la provocation de ton navigateur ! ce n'est pas lui qui est en cause mais ton nakama !**

- **(se tourne vers Penguin) c'est vrais ça ?**

- **Vous n'étiez pas disponible et ils ne voulaient rien entendre alors…**

- **Je vois… (se tourne vers Ban) et toi ? **

- **J'ai voulu prêter main forte à Penguin… **

- **Baka ! vous auriez dû me prévenir tout simplement !**

**« Désolé capitaine… » Répondirent ils d'une même voix.**

**Law tenta de reprendre constance puis reporta son attention sur Kid :**

- **c'est d'accord je vais m'occuper de ton nakama. Mais ne te méprend pas mon cher Eustass, je ne fait pas ça par charité de plus je n'agirait que ****_dans mon sous marin _****et avec ****_mon équipage_**** compris ?**

- **Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, mais j'aurais une condition …**

- **C'est toi qui me demandes de l'aide et tu te permet de vouloir m'imposer tes règle ?**

- **Exactement ! et je ne changerais pas d'avis ! ma condition est…**

- **Rejeté.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Je rejette ton exigence quel qu'elle soit, je déteste recevoir des ordres et à plus forte raison je refuse que tu m'en donne.**

- **Non mais tu va arrêter tes caprices Law ?! c'est mon nakama qui a besoins de soins tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sur mon navire attendant que tu l'ai disséquer ?!**

- **Alors ce que tu veux c'est…**

- **Pouvoir rester pour veiller sur Killer le temps de l'intervention, oui. Les autres membres de mon équipage resteront à bord.**

- **Et nous y gagnons quoi à soigner ton nakama mon cher Eustass ?**

- **Des infos utiles…Comme par exemple le fait que bientôt cette île pourrait pulluler de marines se rendant à une assemblé spéciale ici même. Et de toute façon tu as déjà aidé le chapeau de paille il y a quatre mois de ça non ? alors que vous étiez rival, donc fait ce qu'il faut pour Killer et gare à toi si tu tente un truc louche avec tes scalpels ! **


	3. une île ,un navire et un mal bi

**Chapitre 3**

**Malgré les contestations incessantes de Ban, Penguin et Wakame qui trouvaient la décision trop risquée, Law fit transférer Killer dans le sou marin pour l'examiner.**

**Par précaution et par « respect » de l'étique médicale l'examen de Killer se fit dans un lieu clos avec Law et Kid comme seul témoins de l'état du malade.**

**Il s'avéra bien vite aux yeux de Law lorsqu'il ausculta Killer , que ce dernier était atteint d'une sorte d'infection dont les symptômes mis bout à bout ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait en matière de maladie, infectieuse ou non.**

**Si Killer réussit à accepter relativement calmement le fait que Law n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il souffrait, Kid lui avait réagit bien plus violemment en affirment au chirurgien que si la personne qui soufrait était un membre des Heart pirate Law n'aurait pas abandonner si facilement et les deux hommes en était venus au main et il avait fallut qu'un bon nombre des Heart Pirates s'unissent pour séparer les deux capitaines.**

**A la nuit tombée, Law s'installa dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bepo mais il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la chaleur et la douceur de la fourrure de son pelucheux compagnon et de sa respiration apaisante : la réaction et les paroles de Kid le travaillait trop …**

**« Si ça avait été un de mes hommes et pas Killer aurai je tout abandonner comme je l'ai fait sous prétexte que je ne connais pas le mal ou son origine ? » se demandait intérieurement Law en fixant le plafond de la chambre comme si ça pouvait répondre a toute ses questions.**

**Ne supportant plus de chercher le sommeil qui ne viendrait pas il décida d'aller faire un tour histoire de voire si l'état de Killer avait subit la moindre amélioration.**

**Mais quand il arriva à la salle dans la quelle se trouvait Killer, Law fut surpris d'entendre également la voix de Kid surtout qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, il paraissait inquiet :**

- **sa te fais encore mal ?**

- **ça ira capitaine …Vous ne devriez pas avoir a vous abaissez à demander à Trafalgar Law de m'aider, je suis sur que cette infection partira d'elle-même…**

- **Pas question de prendre ce risque ! l'équipage à encore besoins de toi !**

- **Et vous ?**

- **Moi ? Bien sur que j'ai encore besoin de toi baka ! ça à toujours été le cas et c'est pas près de changer alors je t'interdis de parler comme si t'allais me clamser entre les doigts ! pigé ?**

- **Compris Kid, je ne crèverais pas sans ta permission.**

- **Killer…**

- **Maintenant filez capitaine je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur ici dans le sous marin des Heart et je doute qu'ils apprécient de vous savoir ici en pleine nuit, en particulier Law…**

- **Law je l'enmerde!**

**« Tu est toujours aussi rustre mon chère Eustass… » fit remarquer une voix que Kid reconnu immédiatement : **

- **Law ! qu'est ce que tu fiche ici au milieu de la nuit ?**

- **Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu te rappelles que nous sommes sur mon sou marin ?**

- **Tu me prends pour un idiot ?!**

- **…**

- **Law je te…**

- **La ferme…et viens dehors on va discuter.**

**Kid ne répondit pas tout de suite et jeta un regard sur Killer étendu dans le lit derrière : le soir il ne portait pas son masque et hormis une longue marque (probablement laisser par des flammes) on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il inspirait la terreur avec ces long cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu. Law se surpris de nouveau de ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas tellement à l'Eustass Kid qu'il connaissait mais il n'en fit pas la remarque et se contenta de demander : « alors tu viens ? »**

**Et les deux capitaines sortirent discuter pour éviter de déranger d'avantage Killer qui avait besoins de repos.**

**Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur Law attendis de c'être assez éloigné de la chambre de Killer pour s'adresser à Kid :**

- **tu sembles proche de Killer…**

- **évidement c'est le meilleur combattant de mon équipage !**

- **tu es sur que c'est l'unique raison ?**

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il a une autre raison ?**

- **Ton attitude quand il t'a appelé « kid » et non pas « capitaine » ça relève une certaine proximité …**

- **Ecoute, c'est pas tes oignon tout ça Law ! ce sont mes problèmes pas les tien !**

- **Ça le devient à partir du moment où Killer est mon patient.**

- **Mes affaires de famille ne te regardent pas Law !**

- **De « famille » dis-tu …. Tien c'est vrais que je n'avais pas pensé à ça…d'un autre coté on ne peu pas dire que vous vous ressembliez beaucoup pour des frères…car si c'est une affaire de famille alors ça signifie bien que Killer est ton frère non ? **

- **Ta gueule Law ! en plus c'est juste mon demi-frère.**

- **Qui est l'ainé ?**

- **Si je te répondais je devrais te tuer… quoi que l'idée ne soit pas trop déplaisante dans le fond…**

- **Donc c'est lui vu ta réaction.**

- ***tss* t'est chiant avec tes question Law… non c'est moi l'ainé. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu me poses toute ces question sur Killer et moi ?**

- **simple curiosité.**

- **Quoi ?! je me demande ce qui me retient de te tuer.**

- **Je me le demande aussi …**

**_Kid afficha une moue d'incompréhension et Law repris la parole_**

- **ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as raison sur toute la ligne pour une fois : je sui chirurgien et médecin, de ce fait, j'aurais dû trouver quelque chose pour soigner Killer mais d'un autres coté je sui capitaine et un adversaire en moins n'est jamais une mauvaise chose pour moi alors quand j'ai réaliser que je ne savait pas comment soigner Killer je n'est pas chercher plus loin mais maintenant…**

- **Maintenant QUOI ?**

- **Et bien…à présent je me dis que tu as raison…si …si la personne allongé dans le lit dans le quel se trouve Killer était un membre de mon équipage je serais dans le même état que toi et j'aurais tout fait pour que la personne chargé de soigner mon nakama donne le meilleur d'elle même.**

- **Et ça m'apporte quoi ton petit discours ?! de la compassion ?ce n'est pas ça qui sauvera Killer !**

- **Je sais, ce que je tante de t'expliquer c'est que je vais me remettre à étudier le cas de ton frère mais pour isoler ce qui à déclancher ce qui dégrade sa santé je vais avoir besoins de différant éléments…**

- **Du genre …**

- **Des analyses de sang de tes autres nakama et de toi-même pour évaluer si l'un des membres de ton équipage présente dans son organismes des similitude avec Killer ce qui permettrait de comprendre de quoi il soufre plus facilement**

- **Et si rien ne concordait ? **

- **Et bien sa signifierais que ton frère à contracté cet étrange mal quand il était seul…**

- **Dans ce cas…il aurait contracté ça sur la dernière île…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Et bien lors de notre dernière escale, j'avais des choses à faire et lui s'ennuyait donc…**

**(****_Flash back_****)**

**Le bateau de Kid avait accoster sur une île tranquille (car déserte) et tous en profitaient pour se détendre ou finir d'accomplir certaines taches qui leur avaient été assigné tendis que Killer était partit se dégourdir les jambes en explorent les alentours depuis un moment déjà.**

**Kid de son coté s'occupait de bricoler un escargophone pour pouvoir intercepter les conversations de la marine quand Killer était entré dans la pièce.**

**Apparemment, il avait découvert un bateau étrange échoué aux abords de l'île.**

**Devant l'enthousiasme inhabituel de son frère, Kid l'avait accompagné pour voire en quoi ce navire était si spécial.**

**Killer avait donc mené son capitaine à l'endroit où était échouer le fameux bateau.**

**Une fois arrivé sur place Kid avait pus constaté qu'en effet le navire qu'il avait sous les yeux était pour le moins surprenant : le style du bateau devait dater de bien avant la grande ère de la piraterie et était recouvert d'ornements en or pur d'une complexité comme jamais Kid n'en avait vu d'ailleurs même la figure de proue était en or…**

**Mais au delà de l'amas considérable de métal précieux, ce qui surpris le plus Kid c'était la coque du bateau qui, comme ceux de la marine était faite en granite marin (il l'avait comprit car en touchant la coque de l'épave il avait sent ses forces le quitter) …**

**En revanche ce qui avait d'avantage intrigué Killer avait été de larges trous sur les flans gauche et droite du navires dont sortait ce qui avait l'air d'être…Des ailles géantes ? **

**Intrigué par une telle structure Killer était monter dans le navire et en était ressortit en disent qu'il n'y avait pas de richesse à bord mais qu'il avait trouvé un log assez étrange » **

**(****_Fin du flash back_****)**

**- Alors il aurait contracté ce mal en explorent une épave ? Intéressent… Tu as toujours les coordonnés de cette île ?**

**-évidement ! Mais je ne vois pas ça t'avancera de les connaître !**

**- réfléchie un peu Kid, si Killer à commencer à se sentir mal après avoir visité ce bateau c'est qu'il à toucher ou respirer une chose qui dégrade sa santé donc si je vais sur cette île avec mes hommes je trouverais sûrement la cause de tout ceci.**

**- et tu pourras soigner Killer ?**

**- je ferais ce qui faut pour en tout cas…**

**- dans ce cas je vais aller te chercher les coordonner de l'île en attendant prend le log que mon frère a trouvé**

**Law se saisit du log que lui tendait Kid avant de le regarder s'éloigner.**

**Quand il fut totalement seul le capitaine des Heart Pirate se mit à détaillé le log quand il fut pris de vertiges qu'il mit sur le compte de la fatigue avant d'aller se coucher**


	4. En danger?

**Chapitre 4**

**Assis dans le lit que l'on lui avait attribué, Killer fixait la porte l'air pensif… Il aurait voulu que Kidd ne soit pas obliger de lui venir en aide ****_cette fois encore _****comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…**

**(Flash back)**

**Dans une grande ville en développement remplis de boutique de restaurent, taverne et autre enseigne commerciales, un jeune enfant Blond déambule dans les rue…**

**Ce garçon appartient à une famille dont la classe est aisée sans être riche et qui ne vit jamais dans le besoin. Malgré ça, ce jeune garçon fait peine à voir, marchant les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard des gens de la ville de peur d'être la source d'une nouvelle bagarre. **

**Car des bagarre il en a déclenché beaucoup par sa simple présence : il y a plusieurs semaine de ça un homme était venu voir la mère de ce petit garçon et des qu'il avait croisé le regard de l'enfant, l'homme c'était fortement « énervé » avec la mère du petit garçon et l'avait frappé avant de repartir laissant la femme sur le carrelage froid.**

**Le petit garçon avait aidé sa mère à se relever et elle lui avait dit d'aller dîner seul, qu'il y avait a manger dans les réserve car elle, avait sommeille et allait dormir quelques heures … elle ne se réveilla pas ce jour là…Ni les jours suivant.**

**Mais le garçon restait avec elle chaque jour en se disent « maman va se réveiller elle sera inquiète si je ne suis pas là » et il attendait sans se préoccuper de l'étrange odeur qui se mettait peu à peu à envahir la maison jour après jours …**

**Au bout d'un certain temps pourtant, un voisin du petit garçon venu rendre une visite à la mère de cet enfant était rentrée et avait faillit vomir face à l'odeur de putréfaction qui imprégnait les lieux avant de découvrir son petit voisin qui jouait en toute innocence, près du lit ou gisait le corps de sa mère en train de commencer timidement à se décomposer…**

**Apres cette découverte macabre, le corps de la femme avait été incinéré mais le garçon ne n'ayant plus de famille pour l'élever se retrouva à la rue…**

**Depuis ce jour le garçon avait donc pensé que quelque chose chez lui provoquait les conflits entre les gents et s'arrangeait donc pour ne plus croiser le regard de personne… **

**Mais un jour au détour d'une ruelle, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette : il s'agissait d'un garçon de son age ou légèrement plus âgé (et qui au vu de son accoutrement devait appartenir au quartier des bas fond de la ville) avec une peau d'une pâleur presque lunaire et aux cheveux rouge sang…**

**D'un seul regard le cet étrange garçon, le blond avait ressenti une terreur indescriptible l'empêchant de parler jusqu'à ce que le garçon au cheveux rouge lui dise : « qu'est que tu as toi ?! Je te parais trop pouilleux pour que tu m'adresse la parole ?! »**

**Le blond hocha la tête et fit signe que non, ce qui énerva d'avantage le garçon aux cheveux rouge : « mais t'a pas finis ton cirque ?! T'est muet ou quoi ?! Et puis c'est quoi cette attitude ? Regarde moi quand je te parle trouillard ! »**

**A ces mots le blond releva la tête et plongea son regard au plus profond de celui de son interlocuteur qui se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait avant de déclarer : « et bien voilà ! J'aime ce regard ! Tu t'appelles comment ? »**

**Le blond n'avait pas répondu, trop désarçonné par l'étrange garçon au cheveux rouge.**

**Ce dernier ne voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse le ce dernier fit volte face et fit route vers les bas quartier quand une voix derrière lui l'arrêta …**

**Le garçon aux cheveux rouge se retourna et fit face au blond qui lui dit d'une voix qui semblait presque suppliante : « laisse moi venir avec toi » **

**Le garçon au cheveux rouge soupira et finis par dire : « ok ! Mais je te préviens, je viens des bas quartiers et c'est une zone de non droit où les plus fort bouffent les plus faibles pour survivre donc si tu veut rester en un seul morceau ne me lâche pas d'une semelle… » **

**Le blond hocha là tête et suivit cet étrange garçon jusqu à ce que tout le monde appelait « le dépotoir » : en gros il s'agissait d'un endroit ou s'entassaient tout les déchets et la misère humaine (un genre de « terminal gris » en fait).**

**Quand ils avaient pénétré dans le dépotoir les deux enfants étaient tombé sur un type connu dans le secteur pour ses pulsions tordues et meurtrières d'un seul coup d'œil l'homme avait jaugé le quel des deux enfants était le plus fragile psychologiquement et choisit donc de prendre le blond pour cible.**

**Mais c'était sans compter sur le garçon au cheveux rouge qui c'était interposé et qui sans que l'homme ai eu le temps de réagir avait envoyé un cloue rouillé dans son œil gauche…**

**Apres ça l'agresseur c'était enfuis sans demander son reste laissant les deux enfants seul c'est à ce moment que celui au cheveux rouge avait repris la parole d'un air mécontent : « je t'avais prévenus que cet endroit était dangereux ! Si tu arrives et que tu affiches déjà cet air apeuré les pourris qui vivent ici ne vont pas te lâcher ! Tu dois avoir l'air fort ici, c'est à ce prix que tu pourras rester et te faire un nom ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'a toujours pas dis le tien maintenant que j'y pense ! Alors c'est quoi ? »**

**Le blond se tordis légèrement les doigts et finit par murmurer son nom de façon à ce que seul son compagnon puisse l'entendre ce dernier afficha une moue déçue en apprenant le nom du blond et finit par déclarer : « un nom pareille c'est pas classe…Il te faut un nom qui claque et qui dissuade les pervers et les voleurs de te chercher les noises…Voyons… » **

**Alors qu'il cherchait un nom, le jeune aux cheveux rouges reçu sur le visage une feuille de journal ballotté par le vent. Il s'apprêtait a jeter le bout de papier quand un gros titre lui sauta au yeux : « un nouveau tueur a fait surface et les marines se cachent ! »**

**Le garçon aux cheveux rouge sourit en constatant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et déclara fièrement : « c'est décider, dorénavant, tu t'appellera Killer ! Au fait moi c'est Kid !» **

**A partir de cet instant Kid et Killer ne c'était plus quitté, ils passaient tout leur temps à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir tenir tête aux gros durs qui voulais les détrousser et ils chapardaient ici et là pour se nourrir.**

**Un soir dans leur planque Killer réalisa une chose que la joie de c'être fait un ami lui avait fait oublier de demander alors il se lança :**

- **dis Kid…**

- **Oui ?**

- **Je me demandais…tes parents ils sont d'accord que tu passe autant de temps avec moi ?**

- **J'en sais rien j'en ai pas.**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Ma mère était une fille de joie, un de ses clients l'a mis en cloque et c'est tiré retrouvé sa bourgeoise juste après…Ma mère est morte quelque jours avant qu'on se rencontre toi et moi.**

- **Désolé…**

- **Bah c'est pas grave ne te met pas martel en tête je m'en suis remis et puis …ma mère n'a jamais arrêter son « travail » même après ma venue au monde… c'est tout juste si je la connaissait et mon vieux je l'est vu qu'une fois ou deux : quand il venait se « soulagé » de son mariage avec sa femme légitime et quand son amante l'avait viré de chez elle parce qu'elle était indisposé… Et toi ? tes vieux ils font quoi ?**

- **Ma mère est morte et je crois que la personne que j'ai vu lui porté le coup qui l'a tuer était mon père.**

- **Tu crois ? **

- **Cet homme venait souvent chez nous mais j'étais trop jeune pour réaliser qui il était …**

- **Je vois cet homme est toujours en vie ?**

- **Je suppose…**

- **Tu crois que tu saurais le reconnaître ?**

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

- **Pasque je vais le trouver et je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir privé mon meilleur ami de sa mère ! **

- **Attend Kid ! si tu fais ça tu aura de vrai problème avec la justice !**

- **Rien à faire de la justice ! elle n'est réellement « juste » qu'envers ceux qui ont du fric ! Alors que nous on dois se battre pour trouver de la nourriture comme des animaux et ça tu appel ça la justice ?! la justice ne devrait pas privilégier des gens à cause de leur statut social ou financier tu ne crois pas Killer ?**

- **Si, mais on peu rien faire. personne ne peu changer le système.**

- **C'est vrai mais on peu se changer nous même et devenir immensément riche ….**

**Devant la moue d'incompréhension qu'affichait son ami, Kid sourit avant d'annoncer : « en trouvant le one pièce ! » **

**Killer ne réagis pas vraiment et Kid s'en offensa « légèrement » :**

- **quoi ?! toi aussi tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?! tu crois que je déraille ?!**

- **non ! bien sur que non ! c'est juste…Kid…C'est quoi le One piece ?**

- **Quoi, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?**

**Killer fit signe que non et Kid surpris, s'empressa de tout lui raconter sur le grand pirate Gold Roger et les derniers paroles qu'il avait prononcé sur l'échafaud : « ****_mon trésors ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez le. Je l'ais laissé quelque part dans ce vaste monde…_**** »**

**En racontent la légende de Roger, Kid se mit a sourire comme jamais et quand il eu finit il finit par dire :**

- **tu sais Killer, ça a toujours été mon rêve de quitter ce trou à rat pour devenir pirate et trouver ce trésor…**

- **pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais alors ?**

- **faut un navire et un équipage pour prendre la mer et puis… Je suis un maudit des eaux…**

- **un maudit des eaux ?**

- **Mon pouvoir que tu m'a déjà vu utiliser, il m'empêche nager…Si je tombais à la mer je coulerais a pic et crèverais avant même de m'être éloigné de la côte. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit seul…**

**Killer remarqua que son ami avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix un peu éteinte presque triste c'est pourquoi il se sentit obliger de l'encourager :**

- **ne t'en fait pas Kid tu vas le trouver ton trésors.**

- **Baka… Je n'ais même pas d'équipage…**

- **Tu m'as moi ! emmène moi avec toi ! si tu tombe a l'eau je serais toujours là pour te repêcher ! et je te protègerais !**

**Kid éclata de rire avant de demander :**

- **Toi ? Me protéger ? Toi ? Killer ? Le petit gars qui avait peur de tout quand je l'ai rencontré ?**

- **Te moque pas de moi Kid, je suis capable de battre n'importe quel adversaire et de te protéger mieux que personne !**

- **Eh bien, que t'arrive t'il Killer ? je ne t'ais jamais vu me tenir tête avant…**

- **C'est parce que je veux te voir de nouveau heureux comme quand tu parlais du one piece ! et pour ça il faut que tu parte poursuivre ton rêve mais d'un autre coté … Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse derrière… Je me sens heureux quand tu est là avec moi et je veux que tu sois heureux aussi alors laisse moi t'aider a accomplir ton rêve !**

- **…**

- **Alors ?**

- **D'accord, mais tu devra m'appeler capitaine.**

- **Compris je ne te décevrais pas !**

- **Y'a intérêt ! prépare toi donc à devenir le premier membre de l'équipage du nouveau roi des pirates !**

- **Oui capitaine !**

**Sur ces dernières paroles les deux enfants avaient éclaté d'un rire joyeux et avait passer le reste de la nuit à imaginer toute les aventures qu'ils pourraient vivre durant leur voyages.**

**Quelques semaines après alors qu'ils se promenait dans leur ville, Killer et Kid c'étaient arrêter net devant un couple qui était en train de batifoler dans une petite ruelle et les deux jeune eurent la même réaction de colère en voyant l'homme qui était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une femme qui visiblement (d'après ses pierreries et ses vêtements) appartenait à la noblesse. Mais ce n'était pas la scène en elle-même qui rendit furieux les deux garçons mais bien l'homme qu'ils avaient reconnu et qu'ils désignèrent tout les deux en même temps en s'écrient d'une même voix « c'est lui ! C'est mon père ! » **

**Il s'installa un bref silence avant que Killer et Kid ne réalisent ce qu'impliquait le fait que cet homme est couché avec leurs mères respectives puis , Kid avait vu rouge et avait passé l'homme à tabac pendant que la femme elle s'enfuyait en hurlant …**

**Une fois la colère de Kid passé, ce dernier avait entraîné Killer loin de leur géniteur qui gisait à terre en se tenant les cotes.**

**C'est ce jour là, que les deux jeunes avaient décidé qu'il était temps de prendre la mer pour oublier leurs passés, leurs origines en se contentant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient frères…**

**(****_Fin du flash back_****) **

**Killer fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et vit Law entré dans la chambre, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air en forme comme si il avait passé une nuit blanche mais Killer ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure…**

**« Alors comment te porte tu ce matin Killer ? » lui demanda Law par professionnalisme médicale plus que part inquiétude.**

**« Je vais toujours mieux que vous, vous avez une mine cadavérique » ironisa le patient.**

**Law ne releva pas la provocation et sortit une seringue ce qui alerta légèrement Killer :**

**- C'est pour quoi faire ça ? Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas ce que j'avais…**

**- C'est exacte c'est pourquoi je dois prélevé un peu de ton sang pour le comparer aux analyses de kid et de tes autres nakama histoire de déterminer quel symptômes relèvent de ton mal et les quel résulte de l'infection et sa me permettra de m'assurer que…**

**Law ne finit pas sa phrase car Penguin entra dans la pièce en demandant : « il parait que vous vouliez mon aide capitaine ? »**

**_Law se dona pas la peine de répondre et envoya son à navigateur le log que Kid lui avait confier la nuit passé_**

- **D'où ça sort ça capitaine ?**

- **T'occupe… Oh fait dis aux autres de se tenir prêt je vais accompagné Kid sur une île dont j'ai laisser les coordonnée a Bepo.**

- **Bien je vais préparer mon équipement et prévenir les autres membres de l'équipage…**

- **Penguin**

- **Oui capitaine ?**

- **Je crois que tu n'as pas compris : vous ne ferez que nous amener sur l'île, je descendrais seulement à terre avec Eustass**

- **Je vous demande pardon ?! vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ?**

- **Si. A présent obéis ou je sent que je vais encore m'énerver…**

- **Mais…Mais capitaine…**

- **Ne discute pas mes ordres Penguin ! exécution !**

**Le navigateur obtempéra et sortit prévenir les autres membres de l'équipage d'un futur départ imminent.**

**Une fois que Penguin fût partit, Law voulu commencer à prélevé un peu de sang à Killer mais soudain, la vue du chirurgien se troubla et il senti ses jambes chanceler puis finis par se reprendre.**

**« Un problème Law ? » demanda Killer à qui le petit passage de faiblesse du chirurgien n'avait pas échappé.**

- **ça vas, le manque de sommeil peu causer des petit malaises de temps à autre…**

- **si vous le dites…**

**il y eu bref moment de silence puis Law se remis au travail pendant que le sous marin commençait à prendre la route de l'île ou Kid prétendait avoir séjourné…**

**Avec les moyens dont disposait le sous marin, l'île fut en vue en moins de trois heures **

**Les Heart Pirates regardèrent avec une légère inquiétude dans les yeux la silhouette de leur capitaine s'éloigner aux coté de Kid…**

**Était ce une bonne idée de laisser ces deux là ensemble ? au yeux de bon nombre des Heart il était clair que non.**

**Cependant, si il y avait une menace réelle qui planait sur Law elle ne venait pas de Kid…**

**Mais ça, les Heart ne l'apprendraient que bien trop tard … **


	5. un mauvais présentiment justifié

**Chapitre 5**

**Cela allait faire deux heures, deux heures qu'ils étaient partit, qu'****_il _**** était parti : Trafalgar Law…**

**Son équipage avait fait comme si de rien était durent la première heure mais à présent qu'une heure supplémentaire venait de s'écouler, les Heart Pirates commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.**

**Chacun gérait le stress de ne pas avoir de nouvelle à sa façon : Ban lavait et re-lavait de la vaisselle déjà propre depuis déjà une heure sans même le réaliser, Wakame avait essayé de bricoler et c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie car il avait du s'y reprendre à six fois pour enfoncer un clou dont les cinq premières tentatives c'était soldées par des coups de marteau sur les doigts Bepo était au poste de surveillance et guettait le moindre signe du retour de Law. **

**Penguin quand à lui, était avec Sachi comme à son habitude car ils étaient très bons amis mais en cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre des deux compères n'avait l'envie de plaisanter : ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée que leur capitaine soit parti sans l'un d'eux et craignaient que cela ne cache quelque chose de grave.**

**Afin de penser à autre chose, le navigateur des Heart pirate avait commencé à étudié l'étrange log que lui avait donné son capitaine quand Sachi vient l'interroger :**

- **ça fait une heure que tu lorgne sur ce truc Penguin , tu t'attend à y voir ton avenir ou quoi ?**

- **Très drôle baka…**

- **Allez quoi, tu peu me dire ce que tu lui trouve de si intéressent à ce vieux truc poussiéreux… en plus quand tu es grognon tu fais penser au capitaine et c'est assez flippent… **

**_amusé par cette réflexion Penguin souri légèrement_**

- **ah ! Là je te reconnais ! Alors, dis-moi quel est le problème avec ce log pose ?**

- **Le problème c'est que ce n'en est pas un…**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Regarde bien cet objet Sachi… si il s'agissait d'un log pose ordinaire il se serait décharger depuis le temps ou au moins, il se serait déréglé mais là, regarde…**

**_ Il pointe le log dans une direction puis dans une autre et ainsi de suite_**

- **tu vois ce qui ce passe Sachi ?**

- **l'aiguille…**

- **pointe toujours obstinément dans la même direction.**

- **Mais alors c'est…**

- **Un éternal pose oui.**

- **Mais Penguin , ce truc doit au moins avoir plus d'un siecle au bas mots et tu sais comme moi que les éternal pose on été élaboré au début de la grande aire de la piraterie alors comment…**

- **C'est justement ce que je ne comprends pas, de plus … Ce log est vierge.**

- **Tu veux dire qu'il ne désigne aucune île ?**

- **C'est ça. Je me demande s'il est possible que ce log soit…**

- **Quoi ? Allez explique !**

- **Eh bien…**

**« Les gars il sont de retour ! Le capitaine et kid sont de retour » fit soudain la voix de Jean Bart dans un haut parleur. **

**Immédiatement Sachi et Penguin se précipitèrent d'aller au devant de leur capitaine pour l'accueillir (tellement en se dépêchant que les deux amis s'étalèrent sur le sol plusieurs fois avant d'arriver sur place) **

**Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils furent soulagé de constaté que leur capitaine avait l'air d'aller bien.**

**Cependant ce n'était qu'une façade, une supercherie que Bepo et Ban qui était arrivés les premiers avait rapidement démasqués mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ai pu dire quelque chose Law s'effondra sous les yeux de tout son équipage.**

**Tout le monde se précipita pour aider le capitaine mais Kid s'interposa avec autorité : « ne l'approchez pas ! Et ne le touchez pas ! » **

**Si la plus part des nakama de Law furent désarçonné par l'attitude de Kid, Ban lui n'entendait pas obéir à un ordre donné par le rival de son capitaine et l'attaqua …**

**Malheureusement pour le cuisinier, Eustass Kid n'était pas du genre à se laisser attaquer sans riposter et expédia Ban au sol d'un violent coup donné avec son bras métallique.**

**Le cuisinier ne fut pas le seul à vouloir se battre puisque même Bepo et Wakame tentèrent leur chance suivit rapidement de Penguin et Sachi … Tous obtinrent le même résulta que le cuisinier.**

**Malgré tout, ils continuaient à se relever et Kid finit par perdre patience et se mis a hurler : « mais vous n'avez pas bientôt finis ?! Au lieu de faire des âneries, écoutez au moins ce que je… »**

**il ne finit pas sa phrase car il reçu un coup de genoux de Sachi dans le visage ce qui le fit légèrement saigner du nez et eu l'effet de le mettre en rogne pour de bon :**

- **espèce de sale…**

- **ça c'était pour le capitaine !**

- **tu va me le payer microbe ! **

**_ lance une attaque visant Sachi qui est intercepté par Penguin_**

- **de quoi tu te mêles toi ? **

- **tu ne le toucheras pas ! Et tu vas nous dire ce que tu as fait au capitaine !**

- **MAIS BOUGRE DE…JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ****À****VOTRE IMB****É****CILE DE CAPITAINE ! Si je vous dis de ne pas le toucher ni même de l'approcher c'est parce que c'est lui qui me l'a demandé ! **

**Il y eu un gros blanc avant que Bepo ne demande d'une voix inquiète : « pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui arrive avec le capitaine ? » **

**Kid afficha un air sombre avant d'affirmer : « il a contracté le même mal que Killer. Et c'est contagieux. » **

**Tous se turent à l'exception de quelques irréductible méfiants dont Wakame qui demanda : **

- **si c'est contagieux, pourquoi tu n'es pas affecter toi ?**

- **Il semble que je sois immuniser à cause de l'environnement dans le quel je suis né et ai grandi avant d'être pirate mon organisme est plus résistant aux maladies.**

**De nouveau le silence s'installa puis, Kid se chargea d'emmener Law à l'intérieur du sous marin là, le chirurgien pourrait se reposer le temps de reprendre conscience. **


	6. On entre pas!

**Chapitre 6**

**Kid amena Law dans la chambre de Killer sous le regard toujours méfient des nakama du chirurgien.**

**Si le comportement d'Eustass Kid en avait surpris plus d'un, tous tombèrent des nues quand il déclara qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que personne ne puisse entrer dans la chambre des deux malades avant le réveil de Law.**

**Réveil qui mettait du temps à arriver. Trop de temps…**

**« Ça met trop de temps… » songea Bepo qui, malgré les (innombrables) menaces de Kid de transformer le second des Heart Pirate en descente de lit si il continuait d'essayer d'entrer dans la chambre de malades, s'obstinait à vouloir voir son capitaine.**

**« Bouge de là la peluche ! Je t'ai dis que je vous préviendrais quand ce maudit chirurgien sera réveiller ! » S'emporta soudain Kid à bout de nerfs.**

**Bepo poussa un long soupire et alla s'adosser à un mur en face de Kid (lui-même adossé à la porte de la chambre) et finit par lui demander :**

- **pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas le voir tout simplement ?**

- **parce que son état pourrait se dégrader ou vous contaminer…personnellement, je m'enfiche mais si ce maudit chirurgien crève je ne vois pas comment je pourrais sauver Killer et si votre équipage est contaminé aussi, quand l'autre idiot reprendra ses esprits, il sera trop occupé avec vous pour faire ce qu'il faut avec Killer.**

**« Le capitaine déplace toujours des montagnes pour nous, mais nous… on ne peut jamais rien faire…pour lui. » murmura tristement Bepo en se remémorent dans quel circonstances il avait rencontré son capitaine…**

**(****_Flash back_****) **

**C'était la fin de l'hiver, il faisait à peine froid… du moins à condition d'être un plantigrade hivernal à poils blancs (****_plus communément connu sous l'appellation d'ours polaire ou ours blanc^^_****).**

**En cette fin d'hivers donc, une mère ours polaire et sa progéniture sortis tout deux un peu trop tôt de leurs hibernations s'affairaient autour d'un lac qui commençait à peine à dégeler pour pécher. **

**Le jeune ourson tentait tans bien que mal d'attraper des poissons…il y avait encore des progrès à faire …**

**Tout d'un coup, alors qu'enfin le jeune ourson avait réussit à pécher quelque chose, sa mère se mit à grogner : elle avait pressenti un danger.**

**L'instinct animal ne se trompe jamais. Tout se passa très vite sous les yeux de l'ourson : un bruit inconnu pour lui d'un petit objet qui fend l'air à toute vitesse, la mère de l'ourson poussant un ultime grognement avant de s'effondrer au sol en rougissant les dernières neiges du liquide vitale de couleur rubis…**

**Le petit animal paniqué tourna un court moment autour de la silhouette désormais endormie pour l'éternité, quand il fut soudain interrompu par des bruis de branchages briser par quelque chose marchand dessus…**

**Immédiatement, le petit animal c'était retourné pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme, un tanneur et braconnier à ses heures.**

**Sans aucune crainte, l'homme avait approché la dépouille de la bête qu'il avait abattue l'instant précédant et commença son lugubre travail de dépeçage (passons les détailles pour évité les haut le cœur).**

**Une fois sa tache morbide accomplie, l'homme c'était retourné vers le petit animal paralysé par la peur et avait dit : « celui la est trop petit pour que l'on fasse un manteau avec. Mais je me ferais bien un bon ragout d'ours ce soir… »**

**Sur ces mots le braconnier avait voulu capturer l'ourson en lui tirant dessus (et le touchant à la patte avant) mais celui ci c'était défendu et l'avait mordu à sang.**

**Sous l'excès de la douleur l'homme avait saisit la pauvre petite créature et avait décidé de lui faire subir le même sort que la mère de cet ourson. La pauvre bête avait cru sa dernière heure venue quand, a sa grande surprise l'homme c'était effondré dans la neige assommé par la garde d'un sabre appartenant à un autre humain, un jeune garçon de 12 ans avec une peau basanée, les cheveux sombre et aux yeux gris…**

**« Et petit merdeux ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me cogner comme ça ?! » fit la voix du braconnier qui venait de se relever avec une belle bosse sur la tête.**

**Le garçon ne répondit rien ce qui exaspéra profondément le braconnier qui finit par s'emporter : « tu va te mêler de tes affaires petit con ! j'ai vu ces deux ours avant toi tu ne me volera pas ma prise de chasse ! Rentre donc chez ta mère boire ton biberon, ou je te troue la peau ! » **

**En disant cela l'homme avait sortit son arme et l'avait braqué en direction du garçon. Celui ci lui lança un regard assassin et sorti sont sabre, fendit l'aire avec et prononça « catastrophe ».**

**Aussitôt, une sphère transparente avait englobé le braconnier qui c'était fait tailladé de partout à une vitesse incroyable avant de retombé lourdement au sol une fois la sphère disparue.**

**Le danger écarté, le jeune garçon c'était approché avec précaution de l'ourson mais celui-ci y voyant une nouvelle menace potentielle l'avait griffé avant de s'échapper.**

**En fin d'après midi, l'ourson c'était affalé au pied d'un arbre, à bout de force : sa pate blessée le faisait atrocement souffrir et il avait perdu une quantité de sang relativement importante en s'enfuyant.**

**Comme toute animal blesser il entreprit de lécher la blessure quand il senti l'odeur du sang …mais pas de son sang…**

**Par pur réflexe, l'ours chercha l'origine de l'odeur quand une voix l'interpela : « te voila enfin petit vagabond… » **

**L'ourson leva la tête et vit le garçon qui avait mis hors d'état de nuire le braconnier c'était ce garçon qui saignait suite au coup de griffe que le petit plantigrade lui avait donné avant de fuir.**

**De nouveau, le jeune garçon approcha le petit animal, mais cette fois, celui-ci ne chercha ni à s'enfuir ni à se débattre…**

**« C'est bien, ne bouge pas je vais te soigner » dit le jeune garçon comme si il croyait l'ourson capable de comprendre ce que l'on lui disait.**

**Il avait pris son temps, gentiment et doucement pour s'occuper de nettoyer la plaie du petit animal de façon aussi méticuleuse (voir plus) que si il avait été un humain.**

**Quand il eu finit le jeune garçon avait ramassé son matériel de soin, remis son grand sabre sur son épaule et avait repris son chemin et le petit animal l'avait suivit en restant toutefois à une distance de sécurité respectable. **

**Ce n'est qu'au soir, quand la température venait tout juste de chuter que le jeune garçon c'était posé : il n'avait pas de quoi faire un feu et c'était emmitouflé dans une couverture. A ce moment, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'ourson était venu se blottir contre cet étrange petit humain qui l'intriguait tant pour le réchauffer.**

**« T'est encore là petit gars ? » lui avait demandé le garçon mi amusé, mi surpris de la présence du petit animal à ces coté.**

**« Tu dois avoir faim…désolé mais je n'ai pas grand-chose pour toi à par ça… » continua le garçon avant de lui tendre une pomme.**

**Évidement le pelucheux petit animal c'était jeté sur le fruit ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire sourire le jeune garçon aux yeux gris qui avait finis par lâcher : « tu sais, on est un peu pareil toi et moi on est tout les deux seuls et livré à nous-mêmes… »**

**Après avoir dit ça, le garçon c'était simplement allongé sur le coté recroqueviller sur lui-même pour conserver un peu de chaleur avant de s'endormir…**

**Le matin suivant il se réveilla avec le petit plantigrade blottis contre lui et souris avant de murmurer : « un compagnon de voyages… ça serait peut être agréable au final…Même si il n'est pas humain. » **

**La voix du garçon réveilla le petit orphelin polaire et le garçon s'adressa de nouveau à lui comme à un humain : « merci d'être resté me tenir chaud hier soir, l'air de rien, sans ta fourrure je serais sûrement mort de froid … Je m'appel Law. Je voyage pour me trouver des membres pour mon équipage de pirate… (Pousse un gros soupir) équipage qui, pour le moment ne comporte que moi, un capitaine sans embarcation… (prend soudain un air songeur puis déclare) personne ne veux suivre un enfant qui prétend devenir le roi des pirate … De nos jours, personne ne crois plus au One Piece…Tu n'est pas d'accord Bepo ? »**

**L'ourson regarda Law sans comprendre ce qui sembla amuser (ou attendrir ?)le jeune capitaine (future terreur de north blue) qui sourit avant d'ajouter : « tu as décidé de me suivre non ? Il me fallais un nom par le quel je puisse t'appeler et je trouve que Bepo ça te va bien »**

**Law afficha alors un air beaucoup plus enthousiaste et conclue en déclarent : « tu verra Bepo, on va faire de grandes choses ensemble et bientôt, pas une mer n'ignorera l'existence de notre équipage. »**

**(****_Fin du flash back_****)**

**Bepo fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par un nouveau conflit opposent le petit groupe habituel des Hearts (soit : Wakame, Ban,Sachi et Penguin) à Kid qui refusait obstinément de les laisser passer…**

**Soudain le ton monta encore d'avantage quand Penguin s'énerva : **

- **LAISSE NOUS ENTRER CONNARD ! ON VEUT VOIR LE CAPITAINE !**

- **J'AIS DIS NON C'EST NON ! ET SURVEIL TON LANGAGE OU JE TE FOUS TON LOG DANS LE…**

**« Stop ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! Le capitaine à besoins de repos ! » Intervint Bepo.**

- **mais Bepo ! Kid ne veux pas nous…**

- **JE LE SAIS ! **

**il y eu un bref silence car personne dans l'équipage n'avait jamais vu Bepo en colère puis le second des Heart repris la parole : **

- **le capitaine est atteint d'un mal qu'il ne peux pas soigner car il ignore de quoi il s'agis alors tout ce qu'on peu faire c'est attendre qu'il se réveil, c'est frustrant je le sais mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre. **

- **Mais Bepo…**

**« Eh si on allais manger ? » demanda Sachi ce qu'il lui valu des regards lourds de reproches de ces nakama excepté de Ban.**

**-Sachi ! Tu n'es qu'un ventre a pâtes ! Notre capitaine est soufrant et toi tu…**

**-La ferme Wakame, « Junior » a raison…**

**- eh Ban ! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler « junior » , j'ai 26ans je te rappel ! Alors prends pas tes grand airs « l'ancêtre » ! **

**- je ne suis pas un ancêtre ! Je n'ais que 36ans !**

**- MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ JAMAIS LA FERMER TOUS ?!**

**« VOTRE GUEULE Kid ! » rétorquèrent en chœur les trois concerner a l'adresse du rival de leur capitaine qui en resta comme deux rond de flanc devant cette soudaine absence totale de peur qu'ils aurait dû avoir à son égard.**

**« en tout cas Sachi a raison, ramenez vous, on va manger …de toute façon on ne peu rien faire d'autre pour le moment » fit remarquer Ban qui paraissait avoir repris son calme.**

**A contre cœur Wakame et Bepo suivirent le cuisinier et le mécanicien quand ce dernier réalisa quelque chose et fit volte face :**

**-Tu ne viens pas Penguin ?**

**-…**

**- Pen…**

**-ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Va manger si, à tes yeux, c'est plus important que la santé de notre capitaine et laisse moi tranquille ! Moi je ne mangerais rien avant d'avoir vu notre capitaine !**

**- oh si tu va venir manger avec nous bourrique ! grogna Ban en attrapant Penguin par le col de son uniforme en le traînant jusqu'à la salle à manger sans prêter attention au protestation du navigateur.**


	7. cheval de troie version Heart Pirate

**Chapitre 7**

**Le petit groupe des Heart c'était réunis dans la sale à manger mais aucun n'avait faim : la seule raison qui les forçais à rester dans la pièce était Ban qui avait décrété qu'aucun d'eux ne sortiraient avant que toutes les assiettes soit finies.**

**Penguin qui refusait toujours obstinément de manger avait bien essayer de forcer le passage mais Ban l'avait contré à chaque fois…**

**A présent le navigateur jetait un regard noir au cuisinier mais également au mécanicien des Heart, Sachi…**

**Penguin ne comprenait pas comment son meilleur ami pouvait trouver plus préoccupant le fait de sauter un repas plutôt que de s'enquérir de l'état de leur capitaine.**

**Le navigateur était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que le mécanicien c'était approché de lui avec un grand sourire assuré et ne nota sa présence que quand Sachi lui adressa la parole :**

- **Tu boudes encore Penguin ?**

- **…**

- **Je suppose que ça veut dire oui…**

- **Fiche moi la paix « junior ».**

- **T'est dure de m'insulter comme ça tu sais ? Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donné pour aider Ban à préparé le repas de Kid…**

- **Parce que tu cuisine toi ? et tu fais ce genre d'effort pour Kid ? Tu veux changer d'équipage ou quoi ?**

- **Baka ! pour qui tu me prends ? je prends juste des « précautions » tu as entendu parler du carnet de diagnostique que tien le capitaine ? **

- **Comme tout le monde ! il parait qu'il l'a toujours sur lui ! quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu passes à l'ennemi ? **

- **Alors primo, je ne passe pas à l'ennemie et ensuite…**

- **Ensuite ?**

- **Je vais récupérer ce carnet.**

- **Et comment tu vas faire « petit génie » ? je te rappel que ton nouveau meilleur pote, le si « sympathique » Eustass Kid joue le Cerbere de la porte, il va te casser en deux si tu…**

- **Je t'arête tout de suite mon vieux ! tout d'abord je ne me ferais pas coincer par Kid car j'ai tout prévu… et ensuite, et rentre toi bien ça dans la tête espèce d'âne bâté de navigateur ronchon : je n'ais qu'un seul meilleur ami et c'est la personne qui m'a permis de devenir un Heart pirate ! alors arêtes un peu de me faire la tête et mange ton repas !**

- **Sachi…**

- ** … ****(il boude^^)**

- **Désolé j'ai été con…C'est juste…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas baka…je sais que tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour le capitaine mais tu ne dois pas croire que tu est le seul.**

- **Tu as raison…Alors, quel est ton plans pour Kid ?**

- **Tu as entendus parler du « cheval de Troie » quand tu étais gamin ? **

- **Bof non, moi les chevaux tu sais…**

- **Baka ! t'est pas croyable ! je ne te parle pas d'un vrai cheval mais d'un vieux mythe !**

- **Ah…Désolé mais je te rappelle que moi, je n'ait pas été éduquer par des bonnes sœurs…**

- **Arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie tu veux ? quoi qu'il en soit le principe du cheval de Troie c'était endormir la méfiance de l'adversaire en leur portant un gage de bonne volonté à reconnaître la supériorité de l'ennemi afin de pouvoir agir furtivement**

- **Eh donc ?**

- **Kid croit qu'il est en terrain conquis ici, donc je vais lui apporter une petite spécialité de ma composition accompagnée d'une bonne bouteille que j'aurais « emprunté » à Ban …**

- **Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…**

- **Le petit repas « spécial » destiné a kid ainsi que le « petit remontant » que je lui amènerais seront chargés d'un « ingrédient spécial… »**

- **Quel genre d'ingrédient**

- **Tranquillisent pour animal, a petite dose assez puissante pour assommer un cheval^^**

- **Où tu as dégoté un truc comme ça ?**

- **Chapardé dans la réserve médicale**

- **Tu veux dire que…**

- **Ouaip ! il s'agit des tranquillisent que le capitaine garde en réserve pour les fois où il veux soigner Bepo en toute tranquillité.**

- **La je dois avouer que tu me surprend Sachi…je ne t'imaginait pas capable d'élaboré un plans et encore moins de te procuré ce qu'il fallait pour le mettre à exécution…**

- **Tu as oublier ce que j'était avant d'intégré officiellement l'équipage ?**

- **Non, tu as raison je ne devrais pas te sous estimer**

**Le mécanicien fit un large sourire au navigateur et s'apprêtait à prendre la route des cuisines quand Penguin réalisa quelque chose et arrêta son nakama :**

- **comment tu vas t'y prendre ?**

- **Je te l'ai dit je ... **

- **Non pas ça, je te parle du mal dont est atteint le capitaine…comment tu va faire pour t'en préserver ?**

- **(regard fuyant) heu, j'ai une parade pour ça aussi…**

- **Menteur ! tu n'as rien prévu du tout pour ça ! si tu y vas tu vas aussi…**

- **Eh alors ?! qu'est ce que je peu faire d'autre ?! je ne suis qu'un mécanicien Penguin ! je peux me permettre de prendre le risque d'être contaminé si ça nous permet de sauver le capitaine ! et pour une fois tu verras que je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide !**

**(Flash back)**

**Law et Bepo venaient d'arriver dans une ville enneigée (ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Bepo qui avait quitté la veste de Law pour jouer dans l'épais manteau blanc).**

**Law et son compagnon de route cheminait donc paisiblement dans les rues de la ville quand une personne venue d'une ruelle située à gauche des deux voyageurs percuta Law de plein fouet le faisant chuter dans la neige molle.**

**« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder ou vous allez ?! » s'emporta Law avant de réaliser que la personne qui venait de le faire chuter était un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année (*****_je_****_rappelle qu'a ce moment Law a 12ans et que Bepo est encore un ourson dont la taille lui permet de tenir dans la veste de Law_*****) aux cheveux châtains et qui semblait effrayé …**

**Avant même que le jeune garçon est pue se relever, Law nota la présence de trace de griffures et d'hématomes sur les rares parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas couvertes (comme ses mains et sa gorge)…Mais Law ne pris pas le temps de chercher les origines de ces blessures car il fût rapidement interrompus par des voix de personne de la ville qui arrivaient en vociférant : « trouver le ! Il ne doit pas s'échapper ! »**

**En entendant ces voix le jeune garçon palis immédiatement et demanda d'une voix presque implorante : « les laissez pas me ramenez avec eux ! »**

**Law ne répondis rien car déjà les personnes que semblait fuir ce petit garçon étaient là.**

**Law les dévisageas un par un : la majorité était des hommes d'un peu plus de 30ans habiller d'uniformes grisonnent et à la mine particulièrement antipathique et Law devina que d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était à ces type que le garçon au cheveux châtain devait toute les traces de maltraitances qu'il avait sur lui. **

**Soudain un des types se détacha des autres et vint se saisir du jeune garçon et s'adresser à Law :**

**- merci d'avoir retarder cet enfant petit ! **

**- qui est il ?**

**- un pensionnaire de l'orphelinat sir Réginald **

**- « Sir Réginald » comme le dragon céleste dont on entend parler actuellement ? **

**- Ouaip ! il est le fondateur de cet orphelinat il nous as donné l'ordre de veillé sur les enfants de l'établissement mais celui-ci est un récidiviste, il passe les trois quart de sont temps à chercher a s'enfuir en plus il chaparde des tas d'objet a la ferraillerie et au chantier navale quand il se sauve une vraie plaie !**

**- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser partir dans ce cas ?**

**- Il faut bien protéger les pauvres orphelins d'eux même, la vie est une jingle et…**

**« Menteur ! Vous n'êtes que des menteurs ! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que vous ferez de moi quand votre bienfaiteur repassera sur cette île ? Tout le monde sait ce que ce pervers fait aux orphelins qu'il embarque avec lui sois disent pour les prendre sous son aile alors que ce qu'il veux c'est les prendre tout court ! » vociféra le garçon au cheveux châtain avant que l'homme qui le tenais l'interrompe en lui tordant le bras dans un angle improbable lui arrachant ainsi un hurlement de douleur.**

**Les hommes firent demis tour pour repartir d'où il était arrivé avec le jeune garçon qui malgré la douleur de son bras continuait à se débattre quand soudain Law les interpella ou plutôt, leur ordonna de s'arrêter de façon assez autoritaire et qui, par conséquent poussa les hommes a reporter leur attention sur lui :**

**- dis donc gamin, tu est bien arrogant pour nous adresser la parole comme tu le fait, sais tu ce qu'on fait au gosses qui ne nous respectent pas ?**

**- Je l'ai deviner oui…c'est pourquoi vous allez lâcher ce garçon,****_ maintenant_****.**

**_les hommes éclatèrent de rire_**

**-je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?**

**- honnêtement tu es un comique toi ! Tu crois nous impressionner ? Regarde toi, tu es haut comme trois pomme et tu te trimbales un animal qui ferait pas peur a une mouche et tu crois que …**

**-ça suffit.**

**-Hein ?**

**- que vous m'insultiez est désagréable mais ça passe encore par contre, personne n'à le droit de manquer de respect à mon nakama.**

**-ton nakama ? Cette peluche ? (Éclate de rire)**

**- vous continuez de lui manquer de respect ? Soit, vous l'aurez cherchés… (sort son nodachi)**

**-et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?**

**-Vous disséquer.**

**A cette réponse, le groupe d'homme avait cru que Law bluffait et c'était mis à rire à gorge déployée.**

**Seulement, Law pour sa part, ne plaisantait pas…**

**D'un geste rapide et méticuleux, il trancha ses adversaires sans un seul tremblement avec une précision chirurgicale.**

**Une fois le « cour de dissections » achevée Law c'était tourné vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains et lui avait conseillé de se sauver tant que la possibilité s'offrait encore à lui…**

**Mais le garçon avait déclarer à Law qu'il voulait rester avec lui pour payer sa dette mais le future capitaine des Heart Pirate avait tout simplement refusé de le prendre avec lui néanmoins, le jeune garçon ne démordis pas de son idée et se mis à suivre Bepo et Law partout jusqu'à ce que ce dernier accepte de le reconnaître comme son nakama …**

**(****_Fin du flash back_****)**

**« C'est grâce au capitaine que je suis libre et bien portant aujourd'hui et c'est grâce à ton aide Penguin que je suis devenu un membre l'équipage alors ne compte pas sur moi pour encore te laisser prendre tout les risque. » lâcha calmement Sachi alors que le navigateur commençait à avoir comme un étrange coup de fatigue.**

**Alors qu'il luttait contre cette soudaine torpeur, Penguin réalisa ce qui lui arrivait et dans un ultime moment de lucidité il réussit à murmurer : « Sachi…tu as aussi…piéger mon assiette… » **

**Le navigateur n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et tomba dans les bras de Morphée. **

**Sachi regarda son nakama et dit d'une voix faible : désolé mon vieux je ne pouvait pas te laisser recommencer a mettre ta sécurité en jeux pour me venir en aide… cette fois, c'est moi qui vous protégerais tout les deux…**

**Sur cette dernière résolution Sachi se tourna vers Ban qui venait de poserune couverture sur les épaules de Wakame qui, comme Bepo et Penguin était plongé dans le royaume des songes puis le mécanicien des Hearts se saisie du plateau prévu à Kid pour l'emmené à son destinataire **


	8. plans récuperation du carnet réussi

**Chapitre 8**

**Sachi se hâta vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kid avec le « menu spécial » qui lui était destiné.**

**Quand il arriva sur les lieux le mécanicien des Heart Pirate trouva le capitaine des Kid pirates au même poste que là où il l'avait laissé quelques moments plus tôt. Et il était toujours aussi sur la défensive qu'a l'accoutumé…**

**Quand Sachi s'approcha de lui, Kid lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là mais le jeune mécanicien ne se démonta pas pour autant et finis par répondre :**

- **le repas.**

- **Je ne quitterais même pas cet endroit pour aller pisser ! alors ne crois pas que je vais me bouger pour venir bouffer avec vous !**

- **Je le sais bien, je vous ai juste amené un plateau repas.**

- **En quel honneur ?**

- **Eh bien, je crois qu'on est partis sur de mauvaises base…Vous savez, sans le capitaine on est tous un peu perdus …Il à toujours été là pour nous dire quoi faire mais là il est en mauvaise posture et on ne sait pas comment l'aider…Il est normal que l'on soit anxieux et méfient envers une personne qui, d'ordinaire est son rival vous ne croyez pas ?**

- **Je suis d'accord mais dis moi, qu'est ce qui te pousse à vouloir « repartir à zéro » tout d'un coup ? **

- **C'est que j'ai réalisé que vous n'êtes pas si différent de nous dans un sens…**

- **Tu te paie ma tête demi-portion ?**

- **(feint la crainte) ne vous énervez pas ! ce que je veux dire c'est que vous aussi, vous êtes inquiet même si ce n'est pas pour la même personne que nous. C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais qu'on oublie la rivalité de nos équipages et de nous serer les durant ces heures difficile. (il lui tend un verre et la bouteille en esquissant un grand sourire) alors c'est d'accord ?**

- **… ****(lui arrache la bouteille des mains)**

- **dois-je prendre ce silence pour un oui ?**

- **disons plutot une trêve momentanée…**

- **Nous saurons nous en contenter.**

**Suite aux dernières paroles de Sachi, Kid vida la bouteille d'une traite.**

**Le mécanicien afficha un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna ravi que son plan se soit déroulé comme il l'avait prévu et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches en commençant mentalement un décompte. Il n'avait pas atteint le zero que déjà Sachi entendit le bruis de la silhouette imposante de Kid s'affaler par terre…**

**Le mécanicien fit donc demi- tours, contourna Kid en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller par accident et s'introduit dans la pièce à pas de loup…**

**L'intérieur de la pièce était silencieuse se qui signifiait que les deux pensionnaires dormais … cela soulagea quelque peu Sachi qui n'aurait pas vraiment aimé tomber nez à nez avec Killer.**

**Le jeune mécanicien jeta un bref regard triste à son capitaine qui était étendu, toujours inconscient sur un lit voisin de celui de Killer et murmura à mis voix : « vous allez voire capitaine, on va trouver un moyens de vous guérir, c'est promis… »**

**Cette promesse, Sachi l'avait prononcé d'avantage pour lui que pour son capitaine : il voulait croire que le carnet de diagnostique de Law permettrait de comprendre de quoi était atteins son capitaine.**

**Son capitaine… l'homme qui l'avais sauvé d'une une existence d'orphelin sans avenir, constamment battu par ses gardien car il était fugueur et certainement destiné à finir entre les mains d'un vieux pervers. **

**« Allez ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas le temps de repenser au passé il faut que je trouve ce fichu carnet de diagnostique pour que l'on puisse l'examiner… »Songea Sachi en détachant les yeux de son capitaine avant de se mettre au travail.**

**Etant donné qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il avait longtemps gagné sa vie en volant des objets ici et là dans l'orphelinat avant de rencontrer Law, Sachi n eu pas grande peine à forcer serrures des tiroirs sur les différents meubles de la pièce.**

**Néanmoins aubout d'un certain temps de recherche infructueuse le mécanicien dut se rendre à l'évidence : Law ne laissait pas son carnet à un endroit ou quelqu'un aurait pu le trouver par inadvertance…**

**« Donc ça veux dire qu'il doit être caché dans un endroit ou l'on ne peu pas le trouver par hasard…. » songea Sachi puis l'évidence lui sauta au yeux : le seul endroit ou personne n'irait jamais chercher le carnet (a moins d'être vraiment suicidaire) était sur le capitaine lui-même ! un peu anxieux à l'idée de ce que Law pourrait penser ou lui faire si jamais il était réveiller pendant qu'il le fouillerais, Sachi se sentit flancher il aurait préféré se coltiner une meute de monstres marin plutôt que d'affronter un mouvement d'humeur de son capitaine.**

**« Allez, ce ne dois pas être si dur que ça ! Je luis fait les poches, je trouve ce que je cherche ou pas et je le laisse dormir, ce ne dois être bien difficile…après tout, Bepo ne savait pas encore parler que je chapardais déjà les porte feuilles des gens de ma ville natale. Donc courage, je peu le faire ! » songea le mécanicien pour se rassurer avant de se mettre à l'œuvre **

**Il ne fallût pas longtemps à Sachi pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait : un petit carnet de couleur pourpre qu'il commença feuilleter rapidement.**

**Pendant ce temps, Ban nettoyait la vaisselle du repas dans un mutisme totale quand soudain il senti une présence dans ****_sa_**** cuisine … Bien sur, cette présence ne représentait pas une menace à proprement parler mais il était clair pour le cuisinier que la personne qui l'épiait lui vouait une sorte d'animosité impossible à dissimulé. Néanmoins, le cuisinier ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de demandé : « tu ne devrais pas être endormis toi ? Je t'ai pourtant mis la dose de tranquillisent dans ton repas…Alors que me veut tu Wakame ? » **

**Le charpentier des Heart afficha un air sombre avant de répondre :**

- **je vouais savoir ce qui ce passe et pourquoi tu nous a empoisonné !**

- **empoisonner est un bien grand mots au pire on peut dire que je vous ai droguer et encore…de toute façon c'était pour la bonne cause. En plus, si j'avais toujours envie de te tuer je n'aurais pas pris la peine de chercher à t'endormir et j'aurais…**

- **Tu en as toujours envie ?**

- **Hein ?**

- **Me tuer…tu en as toujours envie Ban ?**

- **…**

- **Ban ?**

- **Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus, j'ai donné ma parole au capitaine et Amy aussi …Mon passé est mort avec elle et aujourd'hui tu es mon nakama alors n'essaie pas de faire resurgir l'ancien Ban ou je te garanti qu'en l'absence de tout témoin il n'aurait aucun mal à te tuer.**

- **Je comprends. Donc ce qui te retiens vis as vis de moi c'est ta promesse faite à Amy**

- **Ne prononce plus son nom !**

**Il y eu un bref silence avant que Ban ne reprenne la parole d'une voix qui se voulait aussi calme que possible :**

- **pour répondre à ta question, je, ou plutôt nous vous avons drogué pour votre sécurité…**

- **Notre sécurité ?**

- **Vous êtes tous à crans, Penguin, Bepo et toi, si on vous avait laisser faire vous auriez attaquer Kid et il aurait pue réellement vous faire du mal c'est pour quoi Sachi m'a proposé cette stratégie pour vous tenir à distance de Kid en vous endorment. Comment a tu fait pour te réveiller d'ailleurs**

- **J'ai mangé moins d'une fourchette de mon repas et j'ai donné le reste de mon repas à Bepo **

- **Je vois.**

- **Au fait où est Sachi ? **

- **Parti chercher quelque chose, il ne devrais plus tarder à revenir maintenant sort de ma cuisine.**

- **Ban…**

- **Tu es sourd ?! tire toi d'ici !**

**Wakame obtempéra en silence, sachant pertinemment que Ban avait besoins de calme suite à leur discutions.**

**Une fois Wakame parti, Ban s'affala contre la table de la cuisine et regarda une bouteille d'alcool qui était là et semblait le narguer. Cela faisait des année qu'il n'avait plus touché à ça, depuis qu'il l'avait perdue, elle…**

**« Amy » murmura t'il avant de se faire submerger par ses souvenirs …**

**(Flash Back)**

**Dans un petit village (placé sous la protection de la marine) situé sur une île de North Blue la vie allait de bon train dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**C'était une journée comme les autre pour le jeune propriétaire d'une petite taverne qui venait de faire l'inventaire de ses réserves d'alcool en sifflotant le célèbre air de « Binks no Sake » quand son regard se posa sur une bouteille déjà bien entamé, abandonné sur une table…**

**« Maintenant qu'elle est ouverte se serais du gâchis si je la jetais d'un autre coté, je ne peux pas proposer aux clients des produits déjà entamé… » songea le jeune propriétaire en ramassant la bouteille avant qu'une idée ne vienne germer dans son esprit : « pourquoi je n'arroserais pas cette bonne journée avec cette bouteille moi ? »**

**Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il entrepris d'ouvrir la bouteille quand une fillette de onze ans aux cheveux blanc fit irruption dans la pièce en criant : « Niiiiiiiiiiii chan ! Je suis rentré ! »**

**L'interpellé tourna la tête et lui fit un grand sourire avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras :**

- **Amy ! Tu es déjà de retour ? **

- **Oui ^^, la fleuriste m'a donnée ma journée ! je crois qu'elle a fait ça parce que tu lui fais de l'effet, tu devrais l'inviter un de ces soirs …**

- **Heu…Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Amy…**

- **Bah pourquoi ?**

- **Laisse tomber… et dis moi tu veux bien me rendre un service ?**

- **Tout ce que tu veux nii chan^^ !**

- **Bien ! alors es ce que tu pourrais garder la taverne quelque minutes ? je dois refaire le plein de rhum chez le fournisseur.**

- **Je pourrais servir des clients pendant ton absence ?**

- **Bien sûr ! **

- **Alors c'est d'accord ! **

- **Génial je compte sur toi tu est la patronne pendant mon absence alors profite en soeurette !**

**Sur ces dernières paroles le propriétaire aux cheveux blancs allait partir quand Amy l'interpella de nouveau :**

- **Nii chan…**

- **Qui y a-t-il Amy ?**

- **Es ce que tu pourra m'accompagner au cascades qui surmonte l'île ce soir ?**

- **Pour la nuit des étoiles filantes ? **

- **Oui.**

- **Amy…On est a deux jour d'un grand festival en honneur de la marine et je dois tout préparer alors…enfin, tu comprends je…**

- **Oui****…****Je comprends****…**

**_****_elle commença à sangloter_****_ **

- **Ah non ! Ne …Ne pleure pas ! Je…Je vais faire en sorte de me libérer ! On ira tout les deux alors s'il te plais ne pleure plus Amy ! Je tu as ma parole que …**

- **MAIS TU NE TIEN JAMAIS TA PAROLE ! (éclate en sanglot)**

- **C'est f…**

- **Tu avais jurée que tu ne boirais plus d'alcool ! **

- **Mais là c'est différent je …**

- **Non ! si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de boire alors que tu m'avais promis de le faire alors pourquoi tu arriverais as tenir ta parole cette fois ? De toute façon je ne compte pas pour toi nii chan ! personne ne compte pour toi a par ton travail et…**

**Amy ne termina pas sa phrase car elle venait d'être interrompu par une étreinte fraternelle comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps… la fillette surpris son frère à la serrer un peu plus fort comme si il avait peur de la voir disparaître mais après réflexion elle interpréta cela comme une forme de colère notamment quand il repris la parole sans pour autant la lâcher :**

- **Amy, ne re-dis jamais une horreur pareille .Tu m'entend ? Plus jamais !**

- **Nii chan…**

- **Je ne sui peut être pas très disponible a cause de mon travail et je suis loin d'être un grand frère exemplaire, mais j'e t'interdis de croire que tu ne compte pas pour moi ! tu comprend ça ?! je t'interdis même de le penser ! **

**Amy baissa les yeux, légèrement confuse et se mis a fixé le sol en tentant de retenir un nouveau sanglot car elle savait que cela déchirait le cœur de son frère.**

**Mais celui-ci lui avait délicatement redressé le visage et lui avait dit d'une voix plus douce et rassurante : **

- **je suis vraiment désolé que te sente délaissé Amy…Je te demande juste de me laisser une heure, une heure ou je prendrai les dispositions pour préparer le festival et après je te jure que on aura du temps rien que pour nous si tu veux je laisserais même tomber mon travail et on ira voyager à travers le monde.**

- **Pour de vrais ? **

- **Pour de vrais. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais voir en particulier ?**

- **Des aurores boréales !**

- **Heu…Ok dès que j'aurais quitté mon travail on partira dans un endroit où tu pourra en voir !**

- **Alors on va vraiment partir ? **

- **Bien sur !**

- **Merci nii chan !**

**L'aîné sourit à sa jeune sœur, se redressa et lui adressa un sourire en lui disant qu'il allait bientôt revenir mais que là, il devais vraiment partir ou le fournisseur serait fermer quand il arriverait.**

**Amy avait donc laissé son frère partir en lui faisant un grand sourire. Si seulement ils avaient su tout deux que ce sourire serait la dernière chose qu'il partagerait alors peut être que les deux jeune gens ne se serait pas séparé et que le drame qui avait ensuite conduit le frère aîné a devenir membre de l'équipage de Law ne serait jamais arrivé… **

**(Fin du flash back)**


	9. triste lien

**Chapitre 9**

**Après avoir quitté la cuisine Wakame était retourné dans sa cabine ce n'était pas qu'il avait spécialement envie de dormir, mais il cherchait surtout un moyen de s'éloigner de Ban. Il désirait oublier le triste lien qu'il l'unissait au cuisinier…**

**(Flash back)**

**C'était environs un mois après sa rencontre avec Law, Bepo, Sachi et Penguin…**

**Ce jour là, l'équipage avait été séparé suite****à une attaque surprise des marines qui était bien déterminé à faire payer à Law le carnage qu'il avait fait le jour ou il avait recruter Wakame.**

**Suite a cette séparation provisoire, Wakame avait erré pendant une semaine à la recherche de ses nakama sans résultat mais avait finit par arrivé a bout de force dans une petite ville.**

**Dans un premier temps il avait chercher un endroit ou se restauré mais partout les gens lui fermait la porte au nez car il n'avait pas de quoi payer un repas…**

**Wakame avait donc continué de traîner jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une taverne qui semblait calme et propice a un déguster un bon repas mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un repas et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route en ignorent sa fatigue et son ventre qui hurlais famine quand il entendis des voix venant de la taverne :**

- **Alors tu dis que tu n'as jamais vu cet individu petite ? Tu en es certaine ? **

- **Oui monsieur. **

- **C'est bien vrai ?**

- **Oui. On n'as pas beaucoup de client dans la journée alors je crois que je m'en souviendrait si un monstrueux hors la loi avec un terrible ours sauvage se baladait en ville.**

- **Certes. Et ton frère il sait quelque chose ?**

- **Non. Nii chan ne se préoccupe pas de ce qui ce passe au village il est trop occuper a cause de votre festival.**

- **Doit-on considérer ça comme un reproche ?**

- **Prenez le comme vous le voulez. Ah, au fait si vous ne consommer pas veuillez quitter l'établissement vous faites peur aux clients et ceci bien plus que ce Trafalgar Law au sujet dont vous ne cessez de me parler depuis votre arrivé**

**«Alors ils cherchent notre capitaine ?donc ils doivent être des marine. C'est mauvais, je devrais me faire tout petit… » avait alors pensé Wakame avant d'entendre un bruis de chaise qui lui indiquait que les marines était sur le point de sortir.**

**Wakame c'était alors dissimuler discrètement le temps que les marines quittent le secteur et après avoir poussé un profond soupire de soulagement il c'était effondré à bout de force.**

**« J'ai la dale… » murmura t'il consterné en entendant son ventre continuer de crier famine quand soudain, il se senti que quelqu'un l'observait…**

**Instinctivement, Wakame se redressa et se retrouva nez a nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui lui souriait…**

**Pendant un instant, Wakame fût un peu déstabilisé par ce chaleureux sourire de cette fillette puis finis par lui demander : **

- **qui est tu ?**

- **Je m'appelle Amy. Je vis a la taverne tu veux venir te restaurer ?**

- **Cet à dire que…je n'ai pas de quoi payer…**

- **Ce n'est pas grave ça. vous venez de dire que vous aviez faim non ?**

- **Bien sur mais…**

- **Alors entrez ! je vais vous préparer quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent…**

**Et c'est en le prenant du bout de la manche de son vêtement qu'Amy entraîna Wakame à l'intérieur de la taverne.**

**Elle invita Wakame à s'installer à l'une des tables et lui demanda avec un sourire rayonnent : « alors qu'est ce que je peux vous servir ? »**

**Wakame ne savait pas quoi répondre : il n'était pas vraiment habitué aux signes de gentillesse et cette fillette de 4 ans plus jeune que lui le déstabilisait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas pue imaginé.**

**Quand il fut sorti des ses pensé, Wakame avait finis par répondre que peu lui importait du moment qu'il pouvait se remplir l'estomac. Cette réponse légèrement désinvolte amusa beaucoup Amy qui disparue dans les cuisines.**

**Quand Wakame la vit revenir peu de temps après, Amy était chargé d'un plat contentant une très belle pièce de viande et une salade assaisonnée de vinaigre de noix le tout accompagné d'un pichet d'eau fraîche.**

**Après avoir déposé le repas devant Wakame, Amy s'installa à côté de lui et commença à discuter avec lui pour le connaître un peux mieux :**

- **comment vous vous appelez ?**

- **Wakame.**

- **Ce n'est pas courent comme prénom…vous n'êtes pas du coins je me trompe ?**

- **Je suis juste de passage a vrais dire.**

- **Et vous venez d'où ?**

- **Nulle part et partout à la fois…**

- **Vous êtes un voyageur ?**

**« Si on peu dire… » murmura Wakame qui ne voulais pas l'effrayer en lui révélant qu'il était pirate.**

**A présent Amy le regardait avec admiration :**

**- c'est génial ! Tu as dû voir pleins de choses à travers le monde ! Mais tu n'as jamais peur avec toutes les attaques de pirates qu'il y a un peu partout ?**

**- je ne m'en fait pas trop pour ça a vrais dire… Et puis je ne voyage pas seul, j'ai des amis avec moi ^ ^…**

**- whaooo…ça doit être génial de voyager avec ses amis…**

**- oui si tu oubli le fait que parmi eux tu as deux idiots qui passe leur temps a faire des bourdes et un leader légèrement…Caractériel. Sans compter une boule de poil complètement exubérante…**

**- alors tu ne les aimes pas ?**

**- c'est pas ça…Disons que « aimer » n'est pas tout à fait le mot …**

**- si tu ne les aimes pas pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?**

**- c'est quoi cette question ? Es ce que je te demande pourquoi tu me nourrie à l'œil ?**

**- Nii chan dit toujours que quand on cuisine pour vivre, on n'a pas le droit de laisser mourir de faim une personne qui se trouve devant nous et ce, même si il ne peu pas payer.**

**- Tu as un grand frère ?**

**- Oui, il a 22 ans. Il s'appelle Ban. Il est très gentil !**

**-tu dois beaucoup l'aimer.**

**- Oui^^**

**Wakame sourit mais envia intérieurement Amy de réussir à parler si facilement de ses sentiment alors que lui, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des membres de cet équipage qu'il connaissait depuis un mois maintenant. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait une dette envers son capitaine et qu'il n'hésiterais pas a mettre sa vie en jeux pour lui rendre la pareille.**

**« Wakame ? »**

**L'interpellé releva la tête. Amy avait recommencé à le regarder avec curiosité et lui demanda :**

- **les pirates …Tu en as sûrement déjà vu durant tes voyages…ils sont vraiment aussi cruels que l'on le dit ? **

- **eh bien…Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça au fait ?**

- **Et bien tu vois…tout a l'heure des marines sont passé ici et ils cherchaient un certain Trafalgar Law mais j'ai vu son avis de recherche et il doit avoir a peine 13 ans… **

- **Il en as 14 en vérité… **

- **Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?**

- **Si je te le dis je crois que tu ne me croiras pas…**

- **Dis-moi !**

- **Oh misère….****Bon c'est d'accord mais n'en parle pas à qui que ce soit, promis ?**

- **Parole.**

**Wakame s'éclaircit la voix et lui révéla quel genre de « voyageur » il était vraiment et contre toute attente, la jeune fille ne sembla pas effrayée. Bien au contraire, elle voulais en savoir plus et écoutait Wakame avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. En lui racontant ses voyages aux cotés des Heart pirates, Wakame se rendis compte qu'il riait de bon cœur de ses propres anecdotes alors que d'habitude il les avaient toujours eu en horreurs car elles lui donnaient l'impression que mis à part son capitaine et lui, tout le reste de l'équipage (donc Bepo, Sachi et Penguin) n'étaient que des gamins attardés et immatures.**

**Pourtant là, en cet instant, il riait a gorge déployé c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'Amy devait avoir raison : il aimait cet équipage, il aimais la saine rivalité et les bagarres stupides entres Sachi et Penguin, le coté taciturne de Law et la façon don ce dernier s'occupait de Bepo comme un humain. **

**Oui il aimait tout ça, et se rendis compte que cela lui manquait.**

**Comme si elle avait compris ce à quoi il pensait Amy, lui avait dit qu'il devrait repartir à la recherche de ses compagnons. Ce qu'il approuva.**

**Il la remercia pour tout et lui promis de lui faire rencontrer ses amis un de ces jours.**

**C'est à ce moment que les choses avait mal tourné : après son départ.**

**Wakame avait marché un long moment dans les rues quand soudain, il avait sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et c'était retourné vivement pour se retrouver face … à Law ?**

**C'était bien ça, Law se tenait devant Wakame et comme souvent il paraissait contrarié…**

**« Je peu savoir où tu était passé Wakame ?! » s'emporta le capitaine a bout de nerf.**

**Sans tenir compte du sale caractère dont Law venait de faire preuve, Wakame lui raconta tout depuis le moment ou ils avaient été séparés jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Amy. Quand il vint à parler de cette dernière, Wakame se remémora sa promesse et s'adressa à son capitaine :**

**-il faut que vous la rencontriez capitaine elle ne voit pas beaucoup de monde et je suis sure qu'elle aimerait vous voire en vrai !**

**- pas question ! **

**-allez capitaine ! Détendez vous pour une fois ! C'est une gamine adorable ! Allez quoi ! Vous…**

**- Bon d'accord, d'accord…**

**- vous allez venir la rencontrer ?**

**- J'n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux te faire taire…**

**- merci ! Au fait où sont les autres ?**

**- dans la crique, Bepo se repose tendis que Penguin et Sachi sont encore en train de se battre.**

**- ces deux baka…Ne grandiront ils donc jamais ?**

**- jamais. Je le crois.**

**Cette remarque de son capitaine fit légèrement sourire Wakame et il entraîna son capitaine jusqu'à la taverne. **

**Ils étaient arrivé devant quand ils constatèrent que la porte avait été fracturé…**

**Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude pour sa nouvelle amie Wakame voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur de la taverne mais Law le rattrapa par le bras :**

- **reste là.**

- **Capitaine ! elle vie ici ! si la taverne est dans cet état c'est sûrement qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ! **

- **Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger baka ! maintenant tu la fermes et tu écoutes !**

- **Et écouter quoi je…**

**Law lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le forcer à se taire et c'est là que Wakame réussit à entendre des voix qui s'élevaient …**

**Parmi ces voix, il y avait celle d'une fille que Wakame identifia comme étant la voix d'Amy :**

- **lâchez moi, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !**

- **on a des sources qui surveillent cet endroit et qui sont formelles, tu as aidé un pirate ! dis nous ce que tu sais sur lui et où il est, ou tu sera considérée comme sa complice et tu sera punie comme tous ceux de cette ville qui aident les pirate ! **

- **je n'ai rien à vous dire ! c'est mon ami !**

- **tu reconnaît avoir des lien avec un pirate ?! dans ce cas …**

**« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire du mal ! » s'écria Wakame qui avait échappé au contrôle de Law et venait de faire irruption dans la pièce comme une furie et constata au passage qu'Amy était aux prises avec des marines…**

**Le chef du group de marine sourit d'un air mauvais quand il vit Wakame et finis par dire : « alors voici le pirate pour le quel Trafalgar Law à démanteler**

**toutes mes unités il y as un mois… »**

**Wakame se força à rester de marbre face à cette affirmation : alors c'était pour ça que ces marines importunaient Amy ? Par ce qu'ils étaient à sa recherche à lui et au reste de l'équipage ? **

**La voix de Law qui venait de le rejoindre le sorti de ses pensés : **

- **Wakame, n'apprendra tu donc jamais à respecter un ordre ?**

- **Désolé capitaine … Mais ces marines…**

**Law l'interrompis d'un simple regard avant de demander : « c'est cette fille ? »**

**Mais Wakame n'eut pas le loisir de répondre que déjà des armes a feu était pointé dans sa direction ainsi que dans celle de Law.**

**Le chef des marine avait regardé les deux pirates d'un air triomphant les voyant démunis (il avait même eu la bêtise de déclarer a Law qu'il ne quitterai cette taverne que les pied devant)avec autant d'arme braqué sur eux ils étaient coincés… **

**« Wakame tu est vraiment chiant à toujours t'attirer des problèmes… Rappelle moi de te disséquer quand on en aura finis avec ces marines. » fit remarquer Law totalement détendu. **

**Cette attitude détendue qu'affichait Trafalgar Law avait déstabilisé l'un des marines qui retenait Amy qui profita de l'occasion pour envoyer le contenu D'un petit pichet rempli de vinaigrette en plein visage de son geôlier la brûlure de l'assaisonnement dans ses yeux fit crier le marine ce qui provoqua un bref moment de surprise dont Law et Wakame c'étaient servit a leur avantage en désarment les marines qui les encerclaient.**

**Avant que les marines ne se ressaisissent Amy intima aux deux pirates l'ordre de la suivre et ils obtempèrent mais au moment de passer la sortie, Wakame entendis un des marines murmuré : « Trafalgar Law moura ici… »**

**Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que Wakame comprenne ce qui se préparait et il eut juste le temps de pousser son capitaine au sol lui évitant ainsi de se prendre deux balles. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de souffler une troisième balle avait fendue l'air et était venu se loger dans le flanc de Wakame. Apres ça tout c'était passé très vite, le marine c'était approché pour achever Wakame, Law était intervenu mais le marine l'avait rendus impuissants en utilisant un filet de granit marin puis, le marine avait reporter son attention sur Wakame et pointer son arme sur lui et appuyé sur la détente…**

**Le coup de feu avait retentit et avant qu'il ne comprenne comment et pourquoi Wakame c'était retrouvé recouvert de sang. Le sang d'Amy.**

**Elle l'avait sauvé. Elle, qui avait une personne qui la chérissait elle venait de se sacrifier pour lui qu'elle connaissait a peine, pour un simple pirate…Pourquoi ?**

**« Pourquoi ? » avait il demandé a demis mots en la blottissant contre lui comme sans même tenir compte des marine qui, réalisent qu'ils avaient tuée une civil avait choisis de se retirer sans même chercher à capturer Law qui était pourtant à leur merci sous le filet de granit marin.**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**Wakame continuait à se poser la question sans plus espérer la moindre réponse quand dans un dernier souffle très faible Amy lui murmura : « ****merci…D'avoir tenu parole…j'aurai aimé voir nii chan le faire aussi…****»**

**Ces ultimes paroles prononcé ses yeux c'étaient voilées, le peu d'énergie qui lui restait avait déserté son corps et son cœur c'était arrêter. Tout était finis. Elle c'était éteinte comme Wakame l'avait rencontré : en lui affichant un tendre sourire…**

**(_Fin du flash back_)**

**Wakame se rendis compte qu'il pleurait en repensant à tout ça…Il se sentait coupable de la mort d'Amy. Encore aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de la sentir contre lui en train de se vider de son sang il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser a elle à chaque fois qu'il croisait Ban : le cuisinier avait la même couleur de cheveux que feu sa jeune sœur ainsi que les mêmes yeux…Ces yeux qui, a chaque fois que Wakame les croisait lui rappelait sa culpabilité.**

**Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la pleurer, pas devant tout le monde et encore moins devant Ban.**

**Il n'en avait pas le droit par respect pour Ban qui agissait en bon nakama envers lui et ça malgré son deuil.**

**Wakame se sentait submergé par le chagrin et la culpabilité quand une certaine agitation dans le couloir lui fit comprendre que quelque chose d'important était peut être en train de se produire…**


	10. la nature du mal est identifié , es ce u

**Chapitre 10**

**Alerté par le tapage qui régnait à l'extérieur Wakame avait délaissé sa cabine et était tombé sur Sachi qui était revenu de sa petite « visite à son capitaine ».**

**Dès que le regard du charpentier croisa celui du mécanicien ce dernier devina ce qui allait lui arriver…**

**« Sachi ! Baka mécano ! Tu t'es associé avec Ban pour nous empoisonner ! » S'emporta le charpentier qui se sentait prêt à étrangler son jeune nakama qui pour seule défense ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :**

**- désolé… Mais on vous a pas empoisonner…C'était juste un petit truc pour que vous dormiez tous le temps que…**

**- Je me fiche des détails ! Tu nous à drogué point à la ligne ! **

**-heu… ça t'énerve à ce point ? **

**- tu veux vraiment le savoir ?!**

**- euh…après mure réflexion…**

**-dans ce cas si tu veux pas que je refasse le portrait tu a intérêt à avoir une vraie bonne raison d'expliquer ton geste ! Et je te conseil de bien choisir tes mots car je viens de me disputer avec Ban et tu sait très bien que quand ça arrive je sui « légèrement » irritable …**

**- euh, oui…écoute Wakame je…**

**« Eh toi ! Viens ici j'ai deux mots à te dire ! » les interrompis soudain une voix qui fit frémir Wakame et Sachi…**

**« Oh oh…je crois que je vais avoir des problème… » fit Sachi en reconnaissant la silhouette massive qui arrivait .**

**La personne qui approchait n'était autre que Kid que Sachi avait accidentellement réveiller en sortant précipitamment de la salle ou se reposaient Law et Killer…Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était furieux :**

**- toi là ! Avec tes lunettes, tu m'as empoisonné !**

**- c'était juste un petit…**

**- Je me fiche des détailles prépare toi à souffrir !**

**Ayant laché ces mots, Kid se saisit de Sachi et envoya bouler Wakame quand ce dernier voulut s'interposer. **

**Il reporta alors son attention sur le mécanicien et lui dit avec un sourire cruel : « je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverais là, mais je sent que le chirurgien va bientôt devoir trouver un nouveau nakama… »**

**Kid resserra l'étreinte de sa poigne autour de la gorge du mécanicien qui se sentit suffoquer et tentait vainement de se débattre (étant donné que Wakame était trop sonné par le coup de Kid pour lui venir en aide) quand deux voix que Sachi ne connaissait que trop bien se firent entendre et ordonnèrent au capitaine au cheveux rouge de lâcher leur mécanicien.**

**Kid se retourna excéder et se retrouva face à Ban et Penguin .Ce dernier avait été réveillé par le tapage qui régnait et semblait au moins aussi furieux que Kid… **

**«Kid, on vous a dis de lâcher notre mécanicien ! » s'emporta Penguin ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le capitaine rival des Heart et le poussa à demander sur le ton de la menace :**

**-et pourquoi je devrais le relâcher, petit navigateur insignifiant ?**

**- parce que les seules personnes autoriser à trucider ce baka de mécano sont le capitaine et moi ! **

**-hein ?**

**-vous avez bien entendu ! Alors maintenant relâcher le !**

**- sinon quoi ?**

**- doit on vous rappeler que Killer est à bord de notre sou marin ? si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à un de nos nakama le votre pourrait en subir les conséquence …**

**Kid afficha une moue contrariée et relâcha Sachi. Cependant avant de se retirer Kid se retourna vers Penguin et lui murmura : « approche toi seulement de Killer, et je t'arrache le cœur à mains nue… » **

**Penguin ne répondis rien, il savait que Kid était très sérieux et se contenta de dévisager Sachi que Ban venait d'aider à se relever.**

**Le mécanicien qui avait entendus la menace que Kid avait fait à Penguin eu du mal à soutenir le regard du navigateur car il se sentait minable d'encore être celui qu'il fallait aider alors qu'il aurait voulu prouver à tous que lui aussi était capable de défendre ses amis.**

**« Mais une fois de plus c'est Penguin qui me sauve la mise » songeât il amèrement avant que la voix du navigateur le tire de ses tristes divagations.**

**Sachi releva la tête et avant même qu'il est pu prononcé un mot Penguin l'attrapa par son uniforme et le traîna d'un pas vif loin de Ban et Wakame qui venait d'émergé.**

**Quand enfin Penguin se décida à lâcher son nakama, se fût quand il arriver dans la cabine du mécaniciens.**

**Penguin verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'installa devant avant de faire craquer ses poings et de murmurer : « j'espère que tu as ce fichu carnet baka, parce que si tu m'as drogué pour rien tu va prendre cher… »**

**Le jeune mécanicien palis et déglutit difficilement il n'avait jamais imaginé que Penguin puisse avoir l'air si intimidant …**

**Le navigateur perdit patience et s'emporta :**

- **alors, est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?**

- **Je…je…**

- **Répond bon sang !**

- **Oui je l'ais trouvé mais…**

- **Mais quoi ? Parle à la fin ! c'est quoi le problème ?**

- **Le problème, c'est que le carnet ne m'a rien appris…**

- **Comment ça ? le capitaine n'a pas noté les symptômes ?**

- **Si mais il n'y as qu'un cumul de chose banal hormis des taches brunes qui apparaisse par transparence sous la peau …**

- **EH MINUTE ! tu as bien dis des taches brunes ?!**

- **Heu oui, mais…**

- **Sachi ! vite, file moi le carnet je dois l'examiner !**

**« Ok » lui répondis le mécanicien en sortant de carnet de leur capitaine que Penguin se hâta de lui retirer des mains pour parcourir l'ouvrage a une vitesse hallucinante avant de se figer net en arrivant à une page ce qui inquiéta relativement Sachi qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander : « il y as un problème Penguin ? » **

**Le navigateur resta un moment silencieux avant d'annoncer d'une voix sans appel : je sais de quoi soufrent Killer et le capitaine… **


	11. les chroniques de Rey Weather

**La nouvelle que Penguin venait d'annoncer à Sachi laissa ce dernier muet l'espace de deux secondes environ (ce qui est déjà un bon record) avant que le jeune mécanicien n'assomme son nakama de question :**

**- toi ? Tu sais de quoi souffre le capitaine ? Mais comment ça se peut ? Vu que même lui n'as pas trouvé alors qu'il est l'un des meilleur médecin au monde si ce n'est Le meilleur ! Il à toujours son nez dans des livres de médecines alors que toi…**

**-c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'a pas trouvé alors que moi si ! Parce qu'on n'a pas les même lecture.**

**- comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…**

**- attends tu va voir…**

**Sur ces mots le navigateur sortit en trombe de la cabine et ne revint que quelque instant plus tard avec un étrange ouvrage à la main.**

**Sachi regarda le livre que son nakama tenait et pus lire le titre : **

**_Chroniques et aventures de Ray Weather _**

**« Qu'es ce que c'est que ça ? Un livre de contes ? » demanda Sachi qui ne comprenait pas ou voulais en venir Penguin.**

**Ce dernier, légèrement irrité devant la réaction de son ami rétorqua immédiatement :**

**- Baka ! Les bonnes sœur de ton orphelinat ne t'on jamais lut « ****_les chroniques de Rey Weather_**** » ?**

**- heu non…Chez nous les lectures portaient toute sur les dragons célestes. Bref, passons…Pourquoi tu te trimbales avec ce bouquin ?**

**- Alors tu ne connais vraiment pas Rey Weather ?! Mais enfin Sachi , ce type est une véritable légende pour tout navigateur qui se respecte !**

**-sauf que tu oublie que je ne suis pas navigateur moi…**

**- c'est vrai mais quand même…**

**- abrège et dis moi quel est le rapport entre ce gus et le mal dont soufre notre capitaine ?**

**- attend tu va comprendre laisse moi me référer à l'index pour trouver la bonne histoire…**

**Penguin parcouru rapidement l'index :**

**- alors…la première histoire parle de sa découverte d'une île céleste…la deuxième de la fois ou il aurait découvert le all blue…**

**- minute ! Le all blue n'est qu'un mythe !**

**- il n'est un mythe que pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu de leur yeux, mais passons et revenons à nos affaires…Histoire 3 , 4,5,6,7…Ah ! Trouvé ! L'histoire de l'île Antique…**

**- dis plutot l'île en toc…commença le mécanicien avant que Penguin lui écrase son poing sur le crâne pour l'interrompre**

**- Aïeuuuuuuu ! ça va pas la tête de cogner aussi fort ?! Tortionnaire !**

**- tu aurais préféré te faire réprimander par une personne comme Kid peut être ?**

**Il y eu un gros blanc ultra gênant puis Penguin repris la parole histoire de rompre la glace entre lui et son nakama en déclarent : « bon maintenant que j'ai ton attention, je vais te lire un bref passage du texte qui nous intéresse »**

**Le navigateur s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire…**

**« ****_Au cours de mes pérégrinations à travers le monde, jamais il ne m'à été donné l'occasion de voir un lieu plus surprenant que cet endroit._**

**_L'île antique comme on l'appelle si injustement, est en réalité une île nomade en perpétuel déplacement, certains anciens prétendent que ce sont les dieux qui soufflent sur l'île la ballotant ainsi au grée des vent…d'autres prétendent que l'île est supporté par un colosse qui marcherais sous l'océan en portant l'île entière sur ses épaule et d'autre enfin, s'imaginent que l'île c'est formé sur la carcasse géante d'un Wall …_**

**_Mais même moi qui suis originaire de cette île, ces histoires m'ont longtemps bercé et fait rêver pendant mes longues années d'errance passer loin de chez moi._**

**_Mais en cette belle journée ensoleillée quand je posa le pied à terre pour la première fois depuis plus de trente ans, je me mis à éprouver une drôle d'impression, comme un mauvais pressentiment me poussant à me presser en direction de mon village natale . Ce village qui, autrefois faisais notre fierté, notre joie et notre fierté à nous autres habitant de l'île antique pour ces technique avancées dans de multiple domaines, ce village que j'avais quitté pour trouver l'inspiration et connaître le monde et le goût de l'aventure ce village qui avant résonnait de voix et d'éclat de rire, à présent les seul bruit que j'y entendait était celui de mes propres pas dans les rue déserte._**

**_Alors que je continuais mon chemin à travers ces rues que je ne reconnaissais plus un cri de douleurs retentirent._**

**_C'était des cris déchirants, je me suis précipité pour en connaître l'origine et découvrit un enfant d'une dizaine d'année qui semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie ou de panique incontrôlé. Je me rapprochais pour tenter de le calmer mais il perdit conscience et son cœur s'arrêta de battre l'instant suivant._**

**_Je tentai vainement de le réanimer, mais un vieil homme arriva et m'imposa de ne rien faire. Il m'expliqua que cet enfant était déjà condamner depuis trois jours quand il avait contracté la _****_Panacyrium antique chronique_****_ …_****»**

**« La paraniquoi ? » tenta de répéter Sachi interrompant ainsi son nakama le poussant par conséquent à répéter : **

**- Panacyrium antique chonique. C'est le mal dont le capitaine est atteints.**

**- mais c'est impossible cette maladie doit être une invention crée par l'auteur de cette histoire sinon le capitaine aurait identifier la maladie.**

**- c'est là que tu te trompes Sachi, car l'île antique est considéré comme une légende tout comme cette histoire qui est relégué au rang de conte pour enfant alors qu'en réalité, il s'agit du journal personnel de Rey Wheather.**

**- tu veux dire…**

**- que tout ce qu'il raconte dans cet ouvrage n'est pas issu de son imagination mais bel et bien du vécu.**

**- peut être que tu as raisons Penguin, mais peut être aussi que tu te trompes ! Je veux dire…Le capitaine ne fait pas état de crise de folie ou de panique dans son carnet …**

**- parce que ces crises sont les symptômes de la phase terminale de cette maladie…**

**- tu dis n'importe quoi ! Comment ça pourrait être cette maladie ?! Les symptômes sont…**

**- exactement les mêmes. Ecoute cet autre passage et tu verras que je ne me trompe pas…**

**Ayant lâché ces mots Penguin repris sa lecture à un autre passage du texte :**

**« ****Trois jours ce sont écoulé, je viens d'enterrer le vieil homme après avoir assister à la dégradation fulgurante de sa santé : dans un premier temps, il était tout a fait saint d'esprit et ne présentait qu'une très forte fièvre et quelques vertige puis, très rapidement il lui arriva de plus en plus régulièrement d'avoir une vision troublée puis ces taches sombre sont apparues sous sa peau.**

**Je pouvais les voir par transparence ces taches brunâtres prenaient place sur les veine et proliféraient sur son corps petit à petit d'abord puis par la suite de plus en plus vite et enfin dans les heures d'agonie qui ont précédées le décès il à commencé à déliré il prétendais que nous naviguions avec le mal venant des ténèbre et plein d'autres chose qui n'avait aucun sens.**

**A présent, je me retrouve complètement seul sur l'île et je ne pense pas pouvoir la quitter car ce matin en me réveillaient je me suis rendus compte que j'avais contacté les premier symptôme de la Panacyrium antique chronique ce qui signifie que très bientôt mois aussi je succomberais à la folie avant de mourir a mon tours… »**

**- quoi ça veux dire qu'il n'y apas de remède ?!**

**- laisse moi te lire la fin baka !**

**Sachi fit silence et Penguin repris un ultime passage :**

**« ****Ceci est mon cinquième jours depuis que le mal c'est déclarer en moi. Les symptômes sont tous apparus et je commence à perdre là tête.**

**Aussi, ai-je décidé de mettre à profit mes ultimes moments de lucidité pour faire part à qui conque aurait l'inconscience de mettre les pieds sur cette île et le malheur de contracter cette maladie, je veux le prévenir que contrairement à ce que j'imaginais le mal n'est pas incurable.**

**Il existe bien un moyen d'endiguer la panacyrium antique chronique grâce à une plante extrêmement toxique qui a pour nom la Panacéa.**

**Cette plante si elle est utilisé convenablement peux soigné une grande partie des maladie connue cependant les spore toxique qu'elle dégage peuvent tuer si aucune intervention n'est faite pour s'en débarrasser. J'ajouterais à cela que les Wal sortent de la bouche du géant rendant ainsi les chance de récupérer la plante quasi nul. »**

**Penguin acheva ici sa lecture et scruta le visage de Sachi, le mécanicien semblait perplexe et finis par demander à son ami navigateur :**

**- si tu as raison ça veux dire que l'on peux encore…**

**- …Sauver le capitaine oui mais le temps presse si on en croit le bouquin, la maladie se développe rapidement.**

**- alors on fait quoi ?**

**- je vais partir sur l'île, avec Ban et Jean Bart il est fort probable que Kid vienne**

**-et tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un dans ton groupe ?**

**- bah non, je ne peux pas emmener Bepo il faut qu'il reste avec l'équipage comme pour le moment le capitaine n'est pas en état pour…**

**- je te parlais de moi BAKA !**

**- Toi ? **

**-Oui moi ! Je veux aider à sauver le capitaine !**

**- ne dis pas de bêtise tu sera plus utile ici !**

**- tu ne feras pas changer d'avis Penguin je viens un point c'est tout ! **

**-…**

**« Penguin ? » Murmura le mécanicien en voyant que celui ci avait cessé de lui répondre.**

**Le navigateur leva la tête et lâcha : « je vais prévenir les autres et faire un point sur la situation avec eux toi, prépare tes affaire on partira dans moins d'une heures.**

**Sur ces derniers mots le navigateur sorti de la cabine. Laissant son nakama seul avec un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage**


	12. petite dispute avant le grand départ

**Chapitre 12 **

**Ban, Jean Bart et Kid. C'était les trois seules personnes que Penguin aurait voulu emmener durant cette excursion visant à trouver un remède pour Law.**

**Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une préférence pour certain de ces nakama mais le navigateur aurait préférer éviter d'impliquer plus de personne que nécessaire dans cette affaire car quelque chose lui disait que quelque chose allait déraillé.**

**Il avait choisi Ban pour qu'il puisse leur faire à manger avec les aliments comestibles de l'île, Jean Bart car sa force physique serais peut être utile mais Kid ? Le navigateur avait voulu se convaincre qu'il avait espéré que le rival de leur capitaine les accompagne car (même si il le détestait ouvertement) Penguin devait reconnaître que Kid avait ce qu'il fallait pour encadrer des nakama perdus sans leur capitaine…**

**Mais en vérité le navigateur avait surtout éloigné Kid de Sachi : après ce qui c'était passé dans le sous marin, Penguin ne voulait plus prendre le risque qu'un nakama (qu'il aurait presque considérer comme un petit frère) se retrouve seul avec quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que Kid .**

**Bien sur, les chose ne c'était pas passé comme le navigateur l'aurait voulu et par conséquent, en plus de Kid ,Ban et Jean Bart, Penguin devait aussi emmener Bepo, Sachi et Wakame.**

**(Flash back)**

**Après avoir énoncé la situation à Sachi, Penguin avait été prévenir ses nakama et Kid de se qui se préparait en leur exposant au mieux la situation. Tous avais écouté jusqu'au bout les explication puis Kid avait soulever un point important en demandant : « et si cette île antique est censé n'être qu'une légende comment allons nous la trouvé ? »**

**A cette question, Penguin avait répondus du tac au tac : « pas besoins de chercher l'île il suffit de suivre la direction de l'eternal pose que vous nous avez si aimablement confié… » **

**Ces paroles assuré du navigateur avait crée un silence causé par une incompréhension général ce qui avait poussé Penguin à expliquer :**

**« Le mal dont soufre le capitaine ne trouve son origine que sur l'île Antique. Hors les écrits qualifient cette île de nomade car elle est pour une raison qui nous échappe en mouvement perpétuel. Pourtant, le capitaine à du contracté la maladie après que Killer est lui-même été contaminé en explorent l'épave dans le quel il aurait trouver l'eternal pose que je possède actuellement. Hors, c'est eternal pose est complètement vierge mais il marche.**

**En prenant tout ces élément en compte, on peut deviner que le bateau échoué sur cette île provient de l'île antique et par conséquent ce log vierge va nous permettre de nous y rendre ! »**

**Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Penguin était repartit on ne savais où en lassant les autres faire leur sac.**

**Mais voilà, un des nakama du navigateur avait trouvé l'attitude de Penguin suspecte et l'avait suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur du sou marin pour l'interroger : **

- **on peux savoir ou tu compte aller comme ça mon vieux ?**

- **Wakame…Mêle toi de tes affaires je dois vérifier un truc avant que nous ne quittions cette île…**

- **Je sais exactement où tu vas et pourquoi tu y vas seul…**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **C'est pourtant évidant non ? tu veux savoir comment se transmet la maladie et pour ça tu compte te rendre à l'épave…**

- **On ne peut rien te cacher…**

- **En effet. Et si tu y vas seul c'est parce que tu sais que si Sachi apprends où tu vas il voudra t'accompagner. Or, si tu accepte l'idée de t'exposer à la maladie tu refuse en revanche de mettre la santé de « junior » en jeux…**

- **Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir ?!**

- **Et bien c'est simple, j'ai crus comprendre que tu allait mener une excursion avec quelques un d'entre nous pour trouver de quoi sauver le capitaine et je veux faire partie de l'équipe.**

- **Pas question ! tu as déjà du travail en retard et…**

- **Si tu refuse je préviens Sachi que tu as prévu de partir plus tôt pour ne pas l'emmener**

- **Comment tu sais que…**

- **Tu l'a dis toi-même on ne peut rien me cacher. Alors soit tu me prends dans l'équipe soit je dis tout au baka mécano.**

- **Tu n'oserais pas ?**

- **Si ça me permet d'intégrer le groupe charger de sauver le capitaine sache que je peux aisément me résoudre à toutes les bassesses …**

- **Wakame tu n'est qu'un…**

- **…****Pirate, oui. mais qu'est ce qu'un petit marchandage entre amis si c'est pour la bonne cause ?**

**Le navigateur ne répondis rien mais se jura que Wakame paierait plus tard pour cet odieux chantage.**

**Penguin avait donc accepté que Wakame fasse parti de l'équipe et c'était juré qu'il s'agirait de l'unique compromis qu'il accepterait de faire.**

**Malheureusement, un problème n'arrive jamais seul. **

**C'est là, l'amère réalité à la quelle fût rapidement confronté le navigateur quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un qui était sortit prendre l'air avait surpris par hasard la conversation entre les deux nakama.**

**Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui avait entendu la discussion mais Sachi.**

**Le jeune mécanicien avait tout entendus et c'était fortement énervé contre Penguin qui avait tenter de lui faire comprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait que la raison pour la quelle il lui avait menti sur le fait qu'il pourrait venir était seulement de le protéger. Cependant ces paroles n'apaisèrent en rien Sachi bien au contraire : le mécanicien avait lâché tout à Penguin tout ce qu'il avait sur le chœur de façon quasi hystérique et après avoirs vidé son sac il était reparti finir les préparatif du départ du sous marin dans la salle des machine.**

**(Fin du flash back) **

**Le conflit avec Sachi l'avait tellement perturbé, que Penguin en oublie l'exploration de l'épave et retourna directement dans le sou marin pour donner les directives de navigation nécessaire pour atteindre l'île Antique **


	13. Adieu compagnion

**Chapitre 13**

**Penguin avait raison de croire en son livre et en ses déductions car grâce à ces bonnes notions de navigation et aux indications de l'eternal pose le sou marin arriva bien vite à l'endroit où se trouvait l'île antique.**

**Dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied à terre, toute la fine équipe avait été scotchée sur place en apercevant la végétation luxuriante qui s'étendait à perte de vue.**

**Enfin presque toute l'équipe Penguin repensait silencieusement à sa dispute avec Sachi et cela lui rappelait assez le temps ou il avait commencé sa vie de Heart…**

**(Flash back)**

**C'était l'hiver. À cette époque, Penguin travaillait pour les chasseurs des environ. Son rôle était de relever les collets posés par les chasseurs et de ramener les prises chez le tanneur du coin ou chez le chasseur qui avait posé le collet. Ce travail ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : il avait besoins d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoin et le travail se faisait rare dans la région. **

**Alors que l'ensemble des collets qu'il avait inspecté c'étaient révélés vide et qu'il songeait à rentrer chez lui, Penguin avait entendus du bruit en provenance de l'endroit ou se trouvait le collet N°13. Si la mémoire de Penguin ne lui faisait pas défaut, ce collet appartenait à un jeune fils de noble adepte de « la chasse facile ». **

**Penguin pensa que s'il récupérait la bête retenue dans le pièges N°13 il y avait fort à parié qu'il toucherait un beau petit paquet de berry.**

**Il se hâta donc vers le terrain de chasse du noble mais arriver sur place il constata d'une part que le noble avait remplacé les collets ordinaire par des gros piège comme ceux utilisé pour les loups et d'autre part que la malheureuse créature prise au piège était petit ourse blanc qui tentait vainement de se libérer.**

**Cette image sera le cœur à Penguin, la pauvre petite bête captive gémissait de douleur mais comme elle était toujours en vie à cause de ce gadget barbare c'était à Penguin qu'incombait la lourde tache de finir le sale travail.**

**A contre cœur, il s'approcha du petit plantigrade et sortit une petite arme de poings (qu'il ne quittait jamais à l'époque). Il visa un endroit ou la balle serait fatale en un seul coup. Un coup. Un coup de feu et cette pauvre bête cesseraient de souffrir... **

**Mais au moment d'appuyer sur la détente, sa main avait tremblé et sa volonté elle, avait volée en éclat. Au final il n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à tirer et c'était résolu à sortir la pauvre petite chose des épaisses mâchoires d'acier qui s'acharnait à mutiler la patte de l'infortuné petit animal. **

**Quand il eu libéré l'ourson du piège il fût surpris de ne pas voir celui-ci tenter de s'enfuir.**

**Mais avant qu'il est pus réfléchir d'avantage à ce qui allait advenir de cet ourson, Penguin vit un garçon qui devait avoir dans les 12 ans arriver droit sur lui un sabre noir très long à la main. Penguin eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver et se préparait à riposter quand il vit son attaquant se rapprocher du petit ours blanc et le prendre dans ses bras sans aucune crainte du petit animal. **

**« Il n'a pas peur de vous ? » demanda Penguin qui ne comprenait pas que le jeune brun puisse approcher un animal sauvage.**

**Mais le jeune garçon fit dans un premier temps la sourde oreille et scruta le petit plantigrade avec précaution.**

**Il arrêta son regard sur la patte avant gauche qui saignait beaucoup et finit par lâcher :« franchement Bepo… tu sais bien que tu dois être prudent quand on traverse des régions habitée…Enfin, je suppose que je vais encore devoir te soigner cette patte » **

**Penguin était sidéré du vent magistral que venait de lui infliger ce garçon, mais il trouvait aussi très touchant la façon qu'il avait de s'adresser à ce petit animal.**

**Soudain le garçon se retourna vers Penguin et le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier en demandant :**

**- C'est toi qui as posé le stupide piège qui a blessé Bepo ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non ! Moi je suis juste là pour ramasser le gibier !**

**- Et c'est de cette façon que tu le vois ?! Comme un gibier ?!**

**- Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse avoir ce genre d'animal de compagnie… je l'imaginais sauvage et…**

**- Bepo n'est pas un animal de compagnie ! C'est mon nakama ! **

**- « nakama » ?**

**- Oui ! Avec lui on va former un équipage et je deviendrais le roi des pirates ! C'est mon rêve et j'en ferais une réalité !**

**« Un rêve…moi aussi j'aimerais bien… » commença à songer Penguin avant que le jeune garçon ne le sorte de ses pensés en l'interpelant :**

**- si ce n'est pas toi qui a posé ce piège, que faisais tu à Bepo quand je suis arrivé ?**

**- je venais de le libérer.**

**- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Je sui chargé de rapporter les prises de chasse à leur propriétaires mais d'habitude elles sont morte quand j'arrive et je n'ais plus qu'à les ramassé mais là… je ne pouvais pas le ramené vivant et j'aurais dû finir le travail…ne serai ce que pour l'empêcher de souffrir mais je n'en ais pas eu le courage…**

**- C'est une bonne chose que tu sois aussi incompétent dans ton travail ça m'évite d'avoir à te tuer…**

**- Pardon ?!**

**- Si tu avais fait ton travail consciencieusement comme un brave petit soldat obéissant et avais tué Bepo, je t'aurais fait subir un nombre incalculable de souffrances avant de te disséquer et de jeter tes boyaux à manger aux chiens errants.**

**« Charmant programme… » songea Penguin avec un certain cynisme avant d'être de nouveau extrait de ses réflexions par le jeune brun :**

**- tu n'aime pas ton travail je me trompe ?**

**- Comment vous …**

**- Il n'y a rien de plus facile pour un être humain que d'ôter des vies. Mais toi, alors que le faire fait parti intégrante de ton travail tu as choisi de laisser Bepo en vie. Ça ma laisse supposer que tu ne fait ce travail que par nécessité et non parce que c'est ce que tu veux…**

**- C'est vrais, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre… les seules choses pour les quels je suis doué, c'est le maniement des armes à feux et l'art de la cartographie…**

**- Tu es cartographe ?**

**- Je le fais plus pour passer mon temps mais je ne gagne pas ma vie avec ça…**

**- Et que dirais tu si cela changeais ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Je t'ai dis que je formais un équipage pour devenir le roi des pirates non ? Eh bien j'ai besoin d'un navigateur. Avec des compétences en cartographie très élevées, cela va de soit. Alors, qu'en dis tu ? **

**- Entre ça et ramassé des cadavres de pauvres bêtes innocentes toute la journée pour les apporter à une bande de barbares incultes le choix et vite fait…Où dois je signer capitaine ?**

**- J'aime ta réactivité ! Je m'appelle Law, Trafalgar Law .Et toi ?**

**- Penguin.**

**- C'est original…Et bien Penguin je suis content de te compter dans mon équipage.**

**- Et quel est le nom de notre équipage ?**

**- Nous somme les Hearts Pirates. On est que Bepo, toi et moi pour le moment mais ça ne durera pas : je compte bien recruter d'autres membres dans mon équipage. En priorité un cuisinier, un charpentier et un machiniste. Le reste se de l'équipage sera recruté plus tard en fonction des besoins.**

**- Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes méticuleux.**

**- Je suis capitaine ****et**** médecin de bords, il est normal que je sois consciencieux et organisé.**

**- Ça parait logique en effet mais sauf mon respect capitaine…quel age avez-vous ?**

**- Je vais sur mes 13ans**

**- Et vous comptez devenir médecin ?!**

**- Non, je le suis déjà.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**Penguin fut si surpris qu'il tomba dans la neige complètement médusé sous le regards amusé de Law, qui l'aida à se relevé et dit d'un ton assez calme : « je sais, ça surprend toujours les gens quand je l'annonce. Tu as des problèmes à l'idée de remettre ta santé et ta vie entre mes mains maintenant que tu connais mon âge ? » **

**Penguin hocha la tête de façon négative avant d'ajouter :**

**- le talent d'un individu ne dépend pas de son age.**

**- Je suis bien d'accord là-dessus.**

**- Au fait capitaine, vous m'avez bien dit que Bepo et moi étions pour le moment vos seuls nakama non ?**

**- C'est exact pourquoi ?**

**- Alors si c'est vrais, qui est ce garçons là bas qui se tien un peu à l'écart ? Je suis certain de ne pas le connaître. Hors, je connais tout le monde dans la région… **

**Law se retourna vers le garçon avait désigné et poussa un long soupire de lassitude en reconnaissant l'orphelin qu'il avait sauvé il y a de cela un mois.**

**Il reporta son attention sur Penguin et finit par répondre : **

**- je ne sais pas qui il est. Je l'ais un peu aidé par passé et depuis il me suis…Ignore le il finira par s'en aller quand on atteindra la prochaine ville.**

**- Si vous le dites… **

**Sur ces dernière paroles Penguin avait pris la route avec Law et Bepo sans se préoccuper (ou presque) du jeune garçon qui les suivait toujours à bonne distance sans pour autant perdre le groupe de son champs de vision.**

**Il en alla ainsi pendent un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un soir ou il faisait particulièrement froid Penguin ne parvienne plus à se contenir et s'adressa à Law :**

**- capitaine…**

**- Oui ? **

**- Il est toujours là…**

**- Et bien laisse le et fait comme si il n'était pas là.**

**- Je ne peux pas faire ça…Je ne peu plus…**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Mais enfin regardez le ! Il nous suis depuis près de six semaine**

**- Six semaines et un mois**

**- Quoi ?**

**- En comptant aujourd'hui ça va faire un mois et six semaine qu'il s'obstine…**

**- Et vous comptez l'ignorer jusqu'à quand ?! **

**- Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je ne le prendrais pas avec moi quoi qu'il advienne. Maintenant calme toi Penguin, finis de manger et va te coucher. Demain on partira à l'aube…**

**- Merci de l'information capitaine. Mais sauf le respect que je vous dois, je ne laisserais pas ce garçon affaiblit par la faim et fatigué livré aux morsures du froids et sans feu pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages !**

**Ayant lâché ses mot, il pris son assiette et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le jeune orphelin, sous le regard mi surpris mi amusé de Law…**

**Arrivé tout près du garçon aux cheveux châtain, Penguin réalisa dans quel état misérable ce jeune orphelin était : une peau blanche comme un linge, les lèvres bleuté et que de profondes cernes de fatigue marquaient ces yeux. Il était là, figé les genoux ramenés contre son torse, ses bras passant autour de ses jambe et ses main, (dont les doigts avait les jointure encore plus blanche que le reste de sa peau) étaient crispé vigoureusement sur ses avants bras.**

**Le jeune garçon était tellement immobile que pendant un temps Penguin le crus mort de froid au sens propre du terme.**

**Mais il se rassura quand il vit le jeune orphelin tourné là tête vers lui avant de la détourné presque immédiatement après avoir croisé le regard du navigateur qui pris ça comme une forme de crainte et chercha de son mieux à le rassurer :**

**- ça va aller petit ?**

**- …**

**- tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoirs peur, je ne te veux pas de mal…je t'aie apporté de quoi mangé sinon la température de ton corps va chuter…D'ailleurs si ça se trouve tu est déjà en hypothermie…**

**- …**

**- Si tu ne veux pas manger, fait moi au moins le plaisir de te couvrir un peu plus, tu vas mourir de froid autrement…**

**Sur ces mots, Penguin avait retiré son manteau et avait tenté de le faire enfiler au petit jeune aux cheveux châtain.**

**Mais dès que ce dernier sentit la main du navigateur empoigner son bras pour le soulever et lui mettre le manteau, le jeune orphelin le repoussa violemment en hurlant :**

**« Ne me touchez pas ! »**

**Penguin qui n'avait pas prévu la réaction brutale de ce gamin le regarda avec un air surpris et tenta de le calmer :**

**- allons, je ne te voulais aucun mal je…**

**- Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?! Vous croyez que je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez ?! **

**- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je voulais juste t'aider…**

**- Vous ne vouliez pas m'aider ! Vous vouliez vous faire bien voire du capitaine ! Et par la même occasion lui faire penser que j'étais faible ! Rien qu'un enfant incapable de se débrouiller seul ! Mais moi, je vais lui prouver ! Je vais prouver au capitaine que je peux tenir le coup ! Que je peux résister et le suivre quel que soit les conditions ! Et comme ça il reconnaîtra ma valeur à moi aussi ! Et il me laissera devenir son compagnon ! Alors arrêtez avec votre fausse pitié ! Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ! Personne ne l'a jamais fait !**

**(Fin du flash back) **

**Penguin fut tirée de son souvenir par la voix de Bepo qui se lamentait : **

**- si ce n'était pas pour le capitaine ou un membre de l'équipage, je ne serais pas venu…**

**-Tu as peur la peluche ? se moqua Kid**

**- Je n'ai pas peur ! Mais je n'aime pas cet endroit il y à comme une drôle d'odeur que je ne connais pas et que je n'aime pas du tout. Et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe depuis un moment…**

**- Vraiment ? Maintenant les peluches on peur des fantômes ? **

**- F-fantome ?**

**Kid affiche une mine sombre et prend une voix d'outre tombe pour dire : « oui…les spectres des habitants de cet île »**

**Bepo lâcha un grand cris d'effroi et Kid éclata de rire avant de lancer au reste des Heart : « avec un second aussi naïf, je comprend mieux pourquoi une bande de crétin comme vous tien absolument à sauver le chirurgien fou qui fait office de capitaine à votre équipage de looser ! »**

**L'instant d'après on entendit un coup de feux partir. **

**Ce coup de feux c'est Penguin qui l'avait tiré. Son arme était encore fumante. Rapide et précis, il avait dégainé et pressé la détente sans la moindre once d'hésitation en visant Kid…**

**Évidement comme l'avait deviné le navigateur, Kid avait utilisé l'aptitude de son fruit du démon pour influencer la balle et la faire intégrer son bras métallique lui évitant ainsi la moindre blessure.**

**A présent un silence de mort régnait entre le navigateur et le rival de son capitaine.**

**Silence qui fût interrompus par là voix étonnamment calme de Kid qui demanda : **

**- c'était pour quoi ta petite tentative de meurtre ?**

**- vous avez manqué de respect à Bepo, le reste de mes nakama et aussi de notre capitaine ! Une seule de ces trois raisons serait suffisante pour me donnez envie de vous tuer. **

**- et bien viens donc tenter ta chance petit navigateur, je t'attend, essaye donc de me tuer…**

**- avec plaisir ! Je n'aurais même pas besoins de mon arme…**

**Ses dernières paroles lâchées, Penguin s'élança à l'attaque de Kid. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à le contrer et à le plaquer brutalement aux sol. Le retenant au sol de sa main valide et appuyant avec force sur la cage thoracique du navigateur avec toute la puissance qui résidait dans son bras métallique.**

**Les membres des Heart voulurent intervenir mais Kid les menaça : « le premier qui tente quoi que ce soit sera responsable de la mort de votre abruti de navigateur ! »**

**Cette remarque freina immédiatement les Heart dans leurs mouvements.**

**« Qu'es ce que vous comptez faire à Penguin ? » demanda nerveusement Bepo.**

**Kid n'accorda pas un regard au second des Hearts et se contenta de déclarer tout en fixant le navigateur d'un regard cruel : « je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de sa capacité à s'excuser de m'avoir tiré dessus… »**

**Kid continuait de fixer Penguin. Quand il réalisa que le navigateur soutenais son regard il lui demanda :**

**-alors ?tu t'excuse ? Dis moi que tu regrette, demande moi pardon et je te laisse partir… **

**- ****des excuses ?**

**- répète j'entends rien !**

**- je demandais si ce que tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse des excuses…**

**-évidement ! Alors ?! J'attends demi portion !**

**« Dans ce cas voilà ma réponse… » dit il avant de cracher à la figure de Kid afin de profiter de sa surprise pour dégager une de ses jambe et d'envoyer un coup de genoux particulièrement bien placé lui permettant ainsi de se libérer du capitaine au cheveux rouge .**

**Tous les nakama de Penguin lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement à l'exception de Sachi qui c'était efforcer de rester le plus neutre possible car il était toujours furieux après le navigateur. Malgré tout, il était lui aussi rassuré que Kid n'est pas eut l'occasion de faire du mal à son nakama.**

**Kid quant à lui, se relevait en écumant de rage et comptait bien faire regretter au navigateur ces deux humiliations consécutives quand son mini escargohone et celui de Bepo sonnèrent en même temps se fut Bepo qui répondit le premier.**

**Le second des Heart écouta patiemment les informations puis annonça à ces nakama présent :**

**- mauvaise nouvelle, l'équipage m'as averti que le capitaine commence à avoir une très forte fièvre.**

**- Et comment va Killer ?**

**- Pas de changement chez lui, visiblement la maladie se développe plus vite chez notre capitaine.**

**- Je vois il va donc falloir qu'on force l'allure d'autant plus que mes hommes aussi vienne d'appeler il ont annoncer qu'il on détecter la présence de navires de la marines qui seraient en approche de l'île…**

**- Il va falloir demander à nos nakama de passer en plongé avec le sous marin **

**- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi la peluche. La sécurité de Killer dépends de la survie de votre capitaine donc pas question que ces ordures de la marine leur mettent la main dessus !**

**Ces dernières parole lâché, Bepo donna ses ordres aux Hearts qui étaient resté dans le sous marin tendis que Kid exigea de ses hommes de rester défendre l'accès à l'île jusqu'au retour de l'équipe. Puis, le singulier petit groupe repris la route à travers la végétation. Penguin et Bepo étaient en tête de l'expédition, puis venais Kid que Jean Bart et Wakame surveillaient de très près pour éviter que le capitaine aux cheveux rouge ne s'en prenne encore au navigateur des Heart. Enfin, Sachi et Ban fermait la marche.**

**La progression se fit silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire trop sombre et que Penguin déclare qu'il fallait s'arrêter et faire un campement pour la nuit évidemment, il y eu certaines contestations de la part de ses nakama mais Ban vint se ranger à la décision du navigateur se qui dissuada Wakame de remettre en question l'ordre de Penguin.**

**Bepo pesa le pour et le contre et se résolu à accepter et Jean Bart finis par obtempérer lui aussi.**

**Cependant, Kid n'était pas d'accord du tout avec la décision du navigateur et très rapidement le ton monta entre eux :**

**- Pourquoi on s'arrêterait ?! C'est n'importe quoi !**

**- Ce qui serait du grands n'importe quoi, se serait de continuer de nuit ! On ne sait pas quelles créatures sauvages peuplent cette île, ça pourrait vite tourner à la boucherie ! **

**- Pendant que tu débite tes âneries, on perd du temps pour sauver Killer !**

**« Je suis de l'avis de Kid mois aussi » fit une voix qui poussa Penguin à se retourner :**

**- Sachi ?! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de …**

**- Ce qu'il me prends, c'est que l'on fait une expédition durant la quelle on fait une course contre le temps et que chaque moment que nous perdons ici, est un moment perdu pour le capitaine ! **

**- Tu crois que je ne m'en souci pas peut être ?! Tu t'imagine que ça me fait plaisir de perdre du temps inutilement ?!**

**- Je crois que tu te permet trop de liberté quand le capitaine n'est pas là ! **

**- Je suis navigateur ! Dans une situation comme celle-ci c'est normal que ce soit moi qui prenne les décisions de la façon dont on doit progresser ! **

**- Bien dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'obéir et attendre qu'il soit trop tard pour sauver le capitaine !**

**Ayant annoncé ses intention Sachi arracha l'eternal pose des main du navigateur avant de s'enfuir en courant à travers la végétation.**

**Sachi traversa la végétation sans se retourner pour ne pas voir son nakama qui le poursuivait aussi vite qu'il pouvait en lui intimant l'ordre de s'arrêter.**

**Malheureusement pour Penguin, le passé de Sachi faisait qu'il était habitué à se faire poursuivre et par conséquent, le jeune mécanicien sema bien vite son ami navigateur.**

**Mais Penguin n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Il fouilla rapidement dans les poches de son uniforme et sorti de l'une d'elle un petit bout de papier dont l'usage était bien connu des pirate : une vivre card. **

**Celle-ci appartenait à Sachi. Par mesure de sécurité, Penguin gardait toujours la carte de son ami histoire d'être certain qu'il n'était pas en danger. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, le navigateur se rassura en comprenant que son ami devait être pour le moment en sécurité vu que le bout de papier ne se consumait pas.**

**Il entrepris donc de suivre la direction dans la quelle pointait la vivre card de son nakama.**

**Il parcouru donc un long bout de chemin en slalomant entre les racines noueuses de gigantesques arbres centenaires, traversant des zones marécageuses ou des rivières glacée et aux courants relativement forts , suivant des sentier dont la piste se perdait au travers des roches . Au bout d'un long moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Penguin arriva dans une clairière dégagée où il trouva son nakama complètement perdu et désemparé. Il tenta de s'approcher silencieusement de crainte que Sachi ne tente de s'enfuir de nouveau si il remarquait sa présence. Malheureusement, alors qu'il avait fait plus de la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de son ami, le navigateur marcha sur une branche de bois sec qui craqua sous ses pieds.**

**Fatalement, le bruis alerta Sachi qui se retourna et aperçu Penguin. Aussitôt, le mécanicien tenta de prendre la fuite mais le navigateur ne comptait pas lui courir après dans toute l'île et l'attrapa (avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu) au niveau du poignet pour le forcer à rester là et lui faire face mais Sachi qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille commença à protester :**

**- lâche moi Penguin !**

**- pas question ! Tu va me rendre l'eternal pose et le livre que tu m'a chapardé puis on…**

**- Alors c'est pour ça que tu est venu ?! Pour récupérer tes breloques inutile ?!**

**- Sans ces « breloques inutiles » on arrivera jamais à temps pour sauver le capitaine ! C'est ça que tu veux ?!**

**- Bien sur que non !**

**- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?!**

**- Le problème c'est que j'en ai mare que tu te crois toujours obligé de te prendre pour mon chef tout ça parce qu'après Bepo tu est le nakama favoris du capitaine !**

**- C'est pas vrais, tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?! Tu sais pourtant que c'est complètement faux ! Si je me permet de te remettre à ta place quand c'est nécessaire c'est parce qu'on est ami et que je m'inquiète pour toi ! **

**- Menteur ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es venu que pour récupérer ton matériel et encore te tirer la couverture à toi quand le capitaine sera sauvé ! Moi, tu n'en à rien à faire ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir me faire croire le contraire !**

**- Baka ! Tu t'imagines qu'avec mes connaissances et le temps qui joue contre nous je me serais farci tout ce trajet pour n'importe qui ?! Tu crois que je l'aurais fait pour Kid ? Eh bien moi je vais te le dire ! Si ça avait été Kid ou n'importe qui d'autre que toi, j'aurais préféré continuer sans le livre et sans l'éternal pose plutot que de perdre de ce temps qui nous est si précieux pour sauver notre capitaine !**

**Les mots du navigateur ne semblaient pas avoir eu d'impact sur Sachi ou du moins, pas l'effet escompté par Penguin…**

**En effet, au lieu de calmer Sachi, le navigateur n'avait réussit qu'à énerver d'avantage son nakama qui lui rétorqua avec colère : « de toute façon, je te supporte plus ! Et des fois je me dis que l'équipage se porterais bien mieux si on ne c'était jamais rencontré tout les deux ! Tu comprends ?! Plutôt que de devoir être considéré comme le canard boiteux de l'équipage, j'aurais encore préféré mourir de froid cette nuit là ! Je te déteste ! »**

**Les mots avait fusés de la bouche du mécanicien sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment maîtriser quoi que soit : sa colère, sa peur de l'abandon, sa jalousie…Tout ces mauvais ressentiments qu'il tentait de dissimulé à la vue de tous depuis si longtemps venait d'exploser au visage de Penguin.**

**Le navigateur de son côté ne bougeais plus, il se contentait d'écouter son nakama déverser sa colère en tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit pour ne pas se ruer sur le mécanicien et lui faire comprendre (à coup de poing si c'était nécessaire) qu'il raisonnait comme un idiot.**

**Mais de toute façon le navigateur des Heart n'eut pas loisir d'agir car il remarqua une chose sur le sol qui sortait d'un trou et commençait furtivement à s'enrouler autour de la cheville de Sachi.**

**Dans cette obscurité, Penguin pris la chose (que le mécanicien n'avait pas vu s'approcher) pour une sorte de serpent et tira avec une précision peu commune sur ce qui menaçait son nakama. **

**Sous l'impacte de la balle la chose avait choisit de se retirer dans un petit cris strident. **

**A présent, Sachi dévisageait son nakama l'air interdit puis finis par réussir à articuler :**

**- Penguin…Pourquoi tu…**

**- Cette bestiole aurait put te blesser cela aurait été problématique pour poursuivre l'expédition. Et puis…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu peu bien m'en vouloir autant que tu veux pour des raison toute plus stupide les unes que les autres, ça ne change rien pour moi : on est ami un point c'est tout.**

**Sachi s'apprêtait à parler quand la chose que Penguin avait chassée un instant plus tôt repassa à l'attaque et cette fois, elle enserra le mécanicien au niveau de la taille et le traîna vers une fosse dont on ne pouvait distinguer le fond.**

**Ne perdant pas un instant, Penguin attrapa son nakama et tira de toute ses forces pour extraire Sachi de la chose (qui après y avoir mieux regarder n'était pas du tout un serpent) qui entraînait le jeune mécanicien vers les profondeurs…**

**Penguin se cramponna du mieux qu'il pouvait et sentait la panique le gagner en voyant que la chose étrange qui retenait Sachi avait une force démesuré mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire et dans un effort exténuant il tira d'un grand coup sec sur ce qui retenais son amis. On entendis ensuite un autre bruit strident et là chose lâcha prise de façon si brutal que les deux membres des Heart firent un roulé boulé particulièrement disgracieux avant de finir étalé sur le sol l'un à coté de l'autre.**

**« Je crois que ce truc…a eu…son compte » articula Penguin encore tout essoufflé**

**Sachi ne fit pas de remarque et ce contenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal puis fixa son nakama. Ce dernier avait l'air à bout de force mais semblait heureux.**

**Pendant un bref instant, Sachi songea à s'excuser mais avant qu'il ais eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Penguin se releva et finis par déclarer : « Bon on y va Sachi ? Les autres doivent se demander où nous somme »**

**Le jeune mécanicien n'osa pas répondre tant il se sentait honteux des problème qu'il venait de causer mais Penguin lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever et le gratifia d'un sourire qui aurait put traduire par « on faix la paix ?».**

**Quelque peu rassurer que Penguin ne lui garde pas grief de la façon dont il l'avait traité, Sachi se saisit de la main de se compagnon et comptait repartir avec lui quand soudain, Penguin le poussa brutalement sur le côté.**

**Le mécanicien alla heurter le sol mais avant qu'il est eu l'occasion de dire quoi que se soit, il compris pourquoi Penguin l'avais projeté à terre si violemment : la chose qui venait déjà par deux fois de s'en prendre à Sachi était repassée à l'offensive et à présent elle enserrai Penguin pour l'empêcher de lui échaper. **

**Quand cette étrange forme de vie commença à s'agiter et à traîner le navigateur vers la fosse, Sachi se jeta à sa poursuite sans attendre.**

**Néanmoins, la vitesse à la quelle cette chose traîna Penguin vers le trou béant était tel que Sachi eu juste le temps d'attraper le bout des doigts de son ami avant de le voir disparaître dans cette insondable gouffre … **


	14. remors,regets & souvenir

**Sachi était effondré : son ami avait disparu entraîné dans cette espèce de gouffre sans qu'il n'aie eu l'occasion de faire quoi que se soit…**

**« Inutile ».**

**C'était le mot, le jeune mécanicien c'était senti inutile. Il n'avait même pas pu présenter ses excuses à Penguin et voilà que celui ci avais disparut devant ses yeux, protégent ainsi Sachi d'une mort certaine.**

**« Une mort certaine… » Cette phrase avait fait au cadet des Heart l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.**

**Silencieusement, il s'approcha du trou béant dans le quel Penguin venait d'être emporté et envisageait très sérieusement de se jeter dedans pour poursuivre la chose qui venait d'enlever son ami, quand il fût saisit avec force et douceur à la fois par une personne massive qui était arrivé derrière lui.**

**Instinctivement, Sachi tenta de se débattre pour se libérer, mais quand il s'aperçu que la personne qui l'avait empêché de sauter avais des pattes recouverte de fourrure blanche, il arrêta de gesticuler et dévisagea l'individu qui le retenait…**

**« B...Bepo ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?» demanda Sachi en essayant de contenir son émoi face à son pelucheux nakama qui ne fut pas dupe et finis par demander : « il c'est passé quelque chose ? Et où est Penguin au fait ? »**

**Ces deux questions ramenèrent à la réalité le jeune mécanicien qui fondit en larme devant les yeux du second de l'équipage qui tentait de le réconforter :**

**- Sachi…calme toi voyons ! Je suis désolé si j'ais dis quelque chose de mal… Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît et dis-moi ce qu'il y a**

**- C'est Penguin il…Il…**

**- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

**- On…Je me sui énervé après lui, puis cette chose est…Bepo, pourquoi c'est arrivé ?! Je…Je ne voulais pas tout ça, je …**

**- Ça va allez, calme toi…**

**Sachi tenta de se ressaisir et entrepris de tout raconter au second de l'équipage avant de se laisser submerger de nouveau par le chagrin…**

**Bepo avait en général toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour tempérer les excès de colère de Law, mais là il s'agissait de Sachi et il ne faisait pas une colère, il culpabilisait car son ami avait tous simplement disparut et en l'occurrence, le second des Heart ne pourrait rien y changer malgré toute sa bonne volonté…**

**Quand les sanglots de Sachi se firent moins violents, le jeune mécanicien se détacha de Bepo et reparti vers le trou au grand étonnement de l'ours qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander un peu inquiet : **

**- Heu…Sachi qu'est ce que tu va faire là ?**

**- …**

**- Sachi ?**

**- Je dois allez vérifier un truc…**

**- Dans ce gouffre énorme ?! Pas question ! Tu risques de te tuer !**

**- Penguin…la chose qui a emmené Penguin est sorti de ce trou…il est là dedans.**

**- Mais Sachi…**

**- Penguin ne peu pas être mort d'une simple petite chute ! la chose qui l'a attrapé lui fera surement du mal si quelqu'un ne lui viens pas en aide, et vu que c'est de ma faute si il est en danger il est normal que se soit à moi d'aller le chercher !**

**- Non, attends Sachi, c'est trop dangereux !**

**- Je m'en fiche. J'ai rien à perdre de toute manière…**

**Sur ces mots le jeune mécanicien tenta de se jeté dans le trou béant mais Bepo eu le réflexe de le rattraper et de le tirer du gouffre ce qui déclencha les foudres du cadet de l'équipage :**

**- Bepo ! Lâche-moi baka ! Je dois y aller ! Penguin a besoin de moi ! Il m'attend et il c'est peut être cassé quelque chose dans sa chute il faut…**

**- Calme-toi Sachi !**

**- NON ! Je veux retrouver Penguin ! Relâche moi stupide peluche inutile ! **

**Sachi fut d'abord surpris de voir que Bepo lui avait obéis puis, il réalisa la portée des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer et tenta de rattraper son erreur :**

**- Bepo ! Attend je…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**- …**

**- Bepo, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis je…**

**- Ce n'est pas grave…Je ne suis qu'un animal au fond, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des sentiments et que j'étais capable de ressentir la douleur…**

**- Bepo je…**

**- Je vais rejoindre le reste du groupe avec le matériel de Penguin prend ton temps ici si tu veux te recueillir nous on avancera de notre côté…**

**Sans ajouter un mot de plus Bepo fit demis tours et repartis vers le campement laissant le mécanicien complètement livré à lui-même.**

**Sachi resta où il était un certain temps, complètement immobile puis, le désespoir et la colère le submergèrent et il se mit à déverser toute sa rage sur un des gigantesque arbres qui l'entourait : il frappa de toute ses forces contre le tronc froid et ressentit une douleur intense qui le mis dans une colère encore plus violente qui le poussa à renouveler l'expérience…**

**« Je suis un abrutit ! » gémit il en sanglotant avant de recommencer à se défouler contre l'arbre :**

**« Un faible !»**

**« Un poids morts ! »**

**« Un lâche !»**

**« Un incapable !» **

**« Une erreur ! » **

**« Un égoïste inutile ! »**

**Au bout d'un moment, Il s'arrêta et regarda ses poings qui étaient en sang : il avait accompagné chacun de ses constats sur sa personne de coup tous plus violent les un que les autre dans le tronc d'arbre qui lui servait de défouloir sans même prêter attention à la douleur.**

**Sachi s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à continuer quand il fut brutalement épinglé contre l'arbre, face contre le tronc de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas savoir qui lui avait fait ça.**

**Mais le mécanicien n'eut pas à ce poser la question du comment ou du pourquoi car il avait deviné qui l'avait empêcher de continuer à se faire du mal : il n'y avait pas deux individus sur tout l'océan, plus doué au lancé de couteau que la personne qui venait d'arriver…**

**La personne en question s'approcha tout près et le jeune mécanicien le sentit décrocher les quatre lames qui l'empêchaient de bouger. **

**Une fois libérer, Sachi tomba sur les genoux. Mais avant même qu'il est eut l'occasion de dire quoi que se soit, la poigne ferme de celui qui avait décroché le mécanicien le remis sur pieds.**

**A présent Sachi était face à son nakama qui le toisait d'un air grave :**

**- Ban …**

**- la ferme « junior » ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!**

**- …**

**- que tu sois chamboulé pour Penguin est une chose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mutiler sombre demeuré de gamin pleurnichard !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?! C'est de ma faute si Penguin est…Si il est…**

**- ce n'est pas ****_TA_**** faute !Penguin était libre de ses choix et de ses actions comme le sont tout les Heart ! Si il c'est sacrifier pour te protéger, ce n'était pas parce qu'il devait le faire mais parce qu'il l'avait ****_choisit_********! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !**

**- mais Ban…**

**- tu fermes ta grande trappe et tu m'écoutes maintenant ! On ne peux plus rien pour Penguin c'est tragique et tout le monde en souffre, mais ce n'est pas se morfondre ainsi qui changera la situation actuelle !**

**- et qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Penguin est le seul individu au monde qui se préoccupait de moi ! C'était mon meilleur ami et mon seul repère après le capitaine ! Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire selon toi maintenant qu'il m'a laissé tout seul lui aussi ?! Hein Ban ?! Essais un peu de me dire ce qu'il me reste de valeur maintenant !**

**- notre amitié… et celle du capitaine…**

**- le capitaine…**

**- oui…il se bat à chaque moment qui passe contre le mal qui le ronge et nous sommes sûrement sa seule chance de survie. C'est pourquoi, malgré ta douleur d'avoir perdu un ami tu dois t'efforcer de continuer d'avancer pour ne pas en perdre un deuxième…**

**- je…je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais Ban…**

**- je sais que c'est dur, mais tu n'es pas seul Sachi. Les Heart sont une grande famille et tu en fais aussi parti. On se soutiendra les uns les autres. Mais pour l'instant focalisons-nous sur ce qui pourra sauver le capitaine.**

**- oui…Tu as raison Ban c'est sans aucun doute ce que voudrait Penguin lui aussi.**

**-bien dis…Alors allons y sinon on va être trop à la traîne pour les rejoindre. **

**- peut être qu'on devrait se séparer en deux groupe : Kid et moi et vous autres ensemble…**

**- et pourquoi on ferait ça ?**

**- ce serait mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour Bepo… J'ai été très blessant avec lui je doute qu'il me reparle un jour.**

**- il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être fixé, prouve que tu es un adulte, assume ce que tu as pu lui dire puis excuse toi.**

**- mais…**

**-pas de « mais » qui tienne Sachi ! On rentre au campement et je te traînerais par la peau du cou si nécessaire, mais tu t'excuseras au près de Bepo ! Compris ?!**

**Le jeune mécanicien lâcha un profond soupire avant dire sur un ton résigné : « c'est compris Ban… » **

**Le cuisinier s'alluma une cigarette et finit par demander : « pourquoi tu as dis que Penguin était la seule personne qui se préoccupe de toi ? »**

**Sachi baissa les yeux et se remémora la première fois ou le navigateur des Hearts l'avait abordé…**

**(_****_Flash back_****_)**

**Cela faisait un mois que Sachi suivait Law et Bepo, un mois pendant le quel il c'était efforcé de les suivre, restant à une assez bonne distance pour que Law ne se sente pas envahis tout en demeurant suffisamment près pour ne pas le perdre de vue.**

**Un mois, durant le quel Sachi c'était obstiné, dorment très peu (de crainte que Law et Bepo saisissent l'opportunité pour le semer), ne mangeant presque rien (car il rationnait la nourriture le plus possible) il avait mal partout et était exténué…**

**Malgré tout, Sachi refusait d'abandonner, peu importe si Law s'obstinait a l'ignorer le jeune orphelin avait décidé de rejoindre les Heart et rien au monde ne l'aurais fait changé d'avis.**

**Seulement, un jour Bepo disparu et Law parti à sa recherche…Comme de coutume, Sachi avait décidé de le suivre de loin.**

**Après un moment de marche au travers la forêt Law c'était arrêter et Sachi l'avait vu sortir son nodashi pour ensuite s'élancer à l'attaque d'un individu qui se trouvait très près de Bepo et devait être une sorte de trappeur ou de braconnier…**

**Sachi c'était alors attendu à ce que Law tranche impitoyablement la personne qui était une menace pour Bepo mais il tomba des nues quand il vit que Law avait (après une première tentative, vaine, d'assassiner l'indésirable) entamé une discussion avec l'inconnu et lui avait même proposé de rejoindre les Heart.**

**A partir de ce moment, Sachi avait voué une sorte d'animosité muette pour le nouveau venu.**

**Néanmoins, Sachi continua de suivre Law, Bepo (et celui qu'il voyait a présent définitivement comme un indésirable) pendant une semaine supplémentaire avec le ventre vide.**

**Un soir durant le quel il faisait particulièrement froid, Sachi vit s'approcher le nouveau venu. Ce dernier lui avait offert son repas et l'avait même sermonné en lui disant de se couvrir pour ne pas mourir de froid. L'indésirable alla même jusqu'à retirer son manteau pour le faire enfiler à Sachi, mais ce dernier vit dans ce geste un manque profond de respect : comment ce type osait il faire semblant de se préoccuper de son sort ?!Tout ça pour se donner bonne conscience d'avoir été choisit par Law ?! Et d'ailleurs, pour quel motif ?! Qu'est ce que ce ****_Penguin_**** avait de plus que lui pour que Law l'accepte immédiatement ? Alors que lui, Sachi, avait dû mener un véritable combat pour, au final se heurter à un non catégorique de Law !**

**De la jalousie, voilà tout ce qui était passé par la tête de Sachi ce jour là lorsqu'il avait été confronté a Penguin pour la première fois. Pourtant, cette phrase que Sachi avait lâché ce jour là : « arrêtez avec votre fausse pitié ! Vous ne vous préoccupez pas de moi ! Personne ne l'a jamais fait ! » Penguin avait réussit à en comprendre le sens…cette colère, cette jalousie…tout cela n'avait pour origine qu'une chose : la peur d'être abandonner de nouveau. **

**Car pour Sachi, Law était son bienfaiteur et il voulait lui rendre la pareille mais avec la venue Penguin dans le groupe, le jeune orphelin c'était sentit menacé car il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasion de montrer à Law qu'il pouvait lui être utile et par conséquent, que Law l'abandonnerais. **

**Tout cela le navigateur l'avais deviné immédiatement et avait réagit en conséquence … Il avait laissé Sachi déverser sa colère et son indignation sans l'interrompre puis, lorsque le jeune orphelin c'était un peu calmé Penguin avait pris la parole avec un calme exemplaire (ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes) et lui avait dit : « je sais que tu as peur, mais je ne suis pas la pour m'attribuer ta place. Seulement, le capitaine m'a choisit comme navigateur et je ne partirais pas, tu comprends ? Je veux aider le capitaine dans ses projet et j'ai bien compris que toi aussi, tu veux l'épauler dans son parcours, alors pourquoi ne pas être amis touts les deux ?**

**Sachi resta muet un bref instant puis finis par répéter d'une voix qui trahissait assez facilement sa surprise autant que son émoi :**

**- Devenir…Votre ami ?**

**- Bien sûre !**

**- Mais …Mais le capitaine…**

**- Écoute, je respecte le capitaine sur bien des points, mais si il veut décider de mes fréquentations il peux toujours courir !**

**- mais le capitaine me déteste ! Il…**

**- Alors, premièrement il ne te déteste pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne te donne pas ta chance mais…**

**- Il ne me laissera pas rester avec vous …**

**- Crois-moi, je t'assure que si…**

**- Comment tu peu être si sur de toi ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète de rien, et laisse moi gérer veux tu ? Je te donne ma parole que le capitaine changera d'avis. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.**

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis. Au fait, tu as sans doute entendu le capitaine me parler avant, mais je voulais quand même me présenter : moi, c'est Penguin. Et toi ?**

**- Sachi…**

**- Hé, ne sois pas si nerveux ! Je te fais peur ou quoi ?! **

**- Bien sûre que non ! C'est juste…pourquoi tu veux qu'on soi ami ?**

**- Il te faut une raison ? Tu n'en n'auras aucune désolé, je suis du genre à faire les choses comme je les ressens. Et là, j'ai ressenti qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre c'est tout. Tu trouves ça bizarre ?**

**- Bah…Un peu oui, de là d'où je viens on obtient rien gratuitement alors je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu…**

**- Attends, tu dis que là ou tu vivais avant rien n'était gratuit, mais l'amitié n'est pas une chose qu'on troc ou qu'on achète !**

**- Tu en es sur ? Par ce que là ou je vivais avant ton « amitié » comme tu dis, c'était en réalité une protection qu'on monnayait entre pensionnaires, ceux qui n'avait rien à offrir en retour pouvaient se brosser et devenait fatalement des souffre douleurs…**

**-T'es sérieux là ?! Mais franchement, d'où tu sors ?**

**- D'un endroit d'où je ne veux plus jamais retourner… **

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sachi, je ne lasserais pas une telle chose arriver ! Je ne laisserais rien ni personne te ramener d'où tu viens ! Tu as ma parole que je ferais tout pour que tu intègres les Heart !**

**Cette déclaration du navigateur avait été prononcée sur un ton qui se voulait sans appel et perturba Sachi au plus haut point si bien qu'il resta muet quelques minutes.**

**Ce fut Penguin qui rompit le silence :**

**- maintenant qu'on a brisé la glace, tu peu répondre honnêtement à une question ?**

**- …Euh, oui…**

**- Bien alors voilà : tu n'as pas faim et froid ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai apporté à manger tout à l'heure : tu as besoins d'aide. Tu ne tiendras pas deux jours de plus à ce rythme et je ne tiens pas a ce que tu meures de froids alors dis moi, accepte-tu mon aide ?**

**- Je…Je…**

**- Oui ?**

**- C'est d'accord. Oui, je…je veux bien que tu m'aide, je veux dire…Merci de m'aider alors que t'est pas obliger et que…**

**- N'en dis pas plus ok ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider.**

**Sur ces mots, Penguin avait ramassé son manteau et s'apprêtait à le poser sur les épaules de son compagnon quand la voix de Law retentis aux oreilles de Sachi et du navigateur en s'adressant plus particulièrement a ce dernier :**

**- Penguin, ne te donne pas le mal de t'occuper de lui, ce n'est pas ton rôle.**

**_le navigateur s'éloigna un peu de Sachi et vint se poster face à Law pour lui parler en privé_**

**- je ne comprends pas quel est votre problème, pourquoi ne pas accepter de lui donner une chance ?**

**- je te conseil de baisser d'un ton avec moi Penguin ou je pourrais perdre patience et crois mois, tu en prendrais pour ton grade…**

**- Tant pis je prends le risque !il n'est pas question que je laisse Sachi ici, livrer à lui-même et…**

**- « Sachi » ?**

**- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appel ! Et vous le sauriez si seulement vous daigniez ne serai ce qu'une seule fois lui parler ! C'est un bon gamin ! Il est juste…**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Nous sommes des pirates pas des pèlerins qui prennent à leur charge des gamins orphelins ! **

**- Vous avez juste deux ans de plus que lui et…**

**- ET JE SUIS TON CAPITAINE JE TE LE RAPPEL !**

**- EH BIEN PLUS MAINTENANT !**

**- QU'ES CE QUE TU VIENS DE…**

**- VOUS AVEZ TRÈS BIEN COMPRIS ! OU SACHI DEVIENS MEMBRE DES HEARTS OU VOUS CHANGEZ DE NAVIGATEUR !**

**Il y eu un silence sinistre et pesant puis, Law repris la parole d'une voix calme mais glaciale :**

**- tu compte me donnez des ordres et me faire du chantage pour que je cède à ton caprice ?! Pour qui me prends-tu ?**

**- jusqu'ici, pour le garçon assez brillant et fort pour endosser le rôle de roi des pirates après avoir réalisé l'exploit de trouver le « One piece ». Mais à présent, je commence à me dire que je me suis trompé et que au final, vous n'avez pas plus les épaule pour réaliser vos rêves que moi à réaliser les mien !**

**- répète ça et je te dissèque ! Je te rappelle que tu dois le respect à ton capitaine !**

**- pas de problème pour le répéter : vous ne serez jamais un bon capitaine et à plus forte raison, le roi des pirate si votre fichu caractère et votre orgueil vous empêche de reconnaitre quand vous faites des erreurs !**

**- je ne fais ****jamais**** d'erreurs ! **

**- en partant de ce principe vous ne progresserez pas plus en tant que capitaine que comme médecin !**

**- cette fois tu l'auras voulu …J'ai peut être besoin d'un navigateur, mais je refuse qu'un homme que j'ai recruté me manque de respect…**

**Sur ces mots, Law brandit son Nodashi et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur le navigateur quand la voix de Sachi se fit entendre. En effet, le jeune orphelin venait de crier pour se faire entendre de Law, forçant ce dernier à suspendre son geste pour s'adresser à Sachi :**

**- qu'est ce que tu nous veux toi ? À la base, c'est de ta faute si on en arrive à se battre Penguin et moi.**

**- Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que…Que je…J'accepte de me plier à votre décision…Je ne veux pas que Penguin soit blessé ou pire par ma faute. Je vais partir…**

**- Sage décision. Je vais te laisser le minimum pour que tu puisses subvenir à tes besoins durant deux jours. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour regagner la ville précédente à pied si tu as un bon rythme de marche…**

**- Merci de cette attention. **

**- …pendant ce temps, je reprendrais la route avec Bepo et Penguin jusqu'à…**

**« NON. »**

**Law se retourna vers Penguin qui venait de nouveau de contester la consigne donnée :**

**- que viens-tu de dire ? **

**- j'ai dis Non. Je vous ai prévenu : c'est Sachi et moi ou ****rien**

**- …**

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors ce sera rien. Je ne me laisserais pas dicter ma conduite par un navigateur.**

**- Dans ce cas bonne chance, vous en aurez besoins sans mon aide pour vous débrouiller seul !**

**- Je ne suis pas seul et si un jour ça devait arriver, je serais très bien me débrouiller !**

**- Eh bien tant mieux pour vous parce que nous on lève le camp ! Allez viens Sachi on part d'ici !**

**Sur ces mots Penguin avait empoigné son compagnon et avait pris une direction totalement opposée à celle de Law. **

**La « séparation » avec Law dura près de deux semaines…Deux semaines pendant les quelles Penguin avait pris soin de son compagnon et appris à mieux le connaitre.**

**Cependant, la vie des deux jeunes n'était pas de tout repos : chaque jour ils devaient chercher un lieu pour dormir, qui les protège du temps et des animaux sauvages. Sans compter qu'il y avait le souci de se nourrir, mais là encore, Penguin arrivait à gérer la situation.**

**Mais le vrai problème c'était la nuit : Sachi n'arrivait pas à dormir convenablement, il avait la constante impression d'être épié et, bien que Penguin ai essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il se faisait des idées, il n'en pensait pas moins…**

**Ce fut lors de la deuxième semaine que les craintes de Sachi se confirmèrent …**

**Ce jour là, Penguin était parti chercher de l'eau dans un torrent situé non loin d'ici laissant ainsi Sachi tout seul un bref moment.**

**Ce fut durant ce court laps de temps, que ce qui épiait les jeunes gens depuis un certain temps déjà fit son apparition : il s'agissait d'un groupe de quatre hommes en blouses grisâtres accompagné d'un type qui devait être leur guide dans la région.**

**En reconnaissent les uniformes gris que portaient ces hommes, Sachi vit tous ses mauvais souvenir refaire surface et tenta de s'échapper…**

**Malheureusement, les hommes connaissait bien la tendance à la fuite de Sachi et se saisirent de lui avant même qu'il n'ai le temps esquisser le moindre mouvement.**

**Le jeune orphelin se débâtait comme démon en hurlant des injures toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, cherchant désespérément à se libérer sans résultat.**

**Il était seul et vulnérable, une fois de plus.**

**Soudain, alors que tout espoir de parvenir à échapper à ces hommes semblait s'être envolé, Sachi avait eu la surprise d'entendre un coup de feu…immédiatement après les hommes qui le retenaient avait reporté leur attention sur la personne qui venait de tirer. **

**Sachi avait lui aussi dévisagé la personne qui venait d'intervenir et constata avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait de son nakama :**

**- Penguin !**

**- Ça va allez Sachi ? C'est qui ces types ? Il t'ont fait du mal ?**

**- Grâce à toi non, mais ces gars…Il viennent de l'endroit dont je t'ai parlé et ils veulent m'y renvoyer…**

**- Aucun risque que ça arrive, ne t'en fait pas !**

**Ayant lâché ses mot Penguin pointa son arme vers le plus massif des homme et lui dis d'un ton glacial :**

**- Sachi ne partira pas avec vous. Je vous conseille vivement de vous retirer sans poser de problème et de lui foutre la paix ou je vous plombe un par un.**

**- Tu crois nous faire peur gamin ? Cet orphelin est à présent à Lord Reginald le dragon céleste fondateur de l'établissement dont il c'est sauvé et …**

**- J'en ai rien à faire ! Votre stupide dragon céleste peut aller se faire voir ! Si vous croyez pouvoir disposer de la vie de Sachi comme vous l'entendez, il faudra d'abord me battre ! **

**- Comme tu voudras sale mioche on va s'occuper de ton cas et après, on amènera ton copain à Lord Reginald pour toucher la récompense qu'il nous a promise. Allez les gars on va le balayer ce merdeux ! **

**- Vous l'aurez voulu, je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire avec une arme à feu…Sachi ! Vas te mettre en lieu sûr, je les écrase et tout sera réglé.**

**Sachi obtempéra, et l'affrontement commença. **

**De là où il était, Sachi pouvait assister aux performances de Penguin qui s'avérait très doué avec son arme de poing : il avait une simple petite arme à feu, un quatre coups. Or, il devait affronter quatre adversaires, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne devait rater aucun tir. Ce qu'il réussi aisément à faire : ses trois première balles firent mouche, et il s'apprêtait a tirer son ultime munition sur le meneur du groupe quand soudain, une autre voix s'éleva attirant l'attention de Penguin qui c'était retourné pour découvrir que la personne (qu'il avait dans un premier temps pour un simple guide) accompagnant ses adversaires était en réalité un complice et à présent, il tenait Sachi en lui appuyant une lame contre la gorge.**

**Penguin ne savait soudain plus comment réagir alors, le « guide » se permis de s'adresser à lui :**

**« Et toi le gamin à la gâchette facile, je te conseil de poser ton arme ou sinon… »**

**Il appuya un peu plus sa lame sur la gorge de Sachi et un léger filet de sang commença à s'écouler déclenchant la colère de Penguin :**

**- arrêtez ! Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal !**

**- il ne tien qu'a toi de me convaincre…Si on le ramène mort, il vaudra certes, moitié moins mais bon, sa dépouille servira a nourrir les fauves familier de Lord Reginald. D'un autre coté le destin de se garçon vivant ne sera guère plus glorieux : Lord Reginald a des lubies disons…particulières... ton ami va connaître pas mal de nuit blanche …**

**- ****Alors ce type cherche Sachi pour…OH BORDEL ! ****Espèce de pourritures ! Vous êtes …**

**- Allons, du calme si tu tien vraiment à ton ami, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire…**

**Furieux de sa négligence et conscient qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Penguin laissa tomber son arme au sol.**

**Le guide afficha un sourire satisfait et repris la parole :**

**- c'est bien, maintenant fait gentiment passer ton arme à mon confrère…**

**- bien, mais vous, engagez vous a épargner Sachi. **

**« Penguin ne fait pas ça baka ! Sans arme tu vas te faire tuer ! Réfléchit ! Ça ne vaut pas le coup ! » Hurla Sachi paniqué en voyant son nakama obéir sans rechigner. **

**Mais le navigateur en avait décidé autrement : Il passa rapidement son arme à son adversaire et ne frémis pas quand il sentit la pointe de sa propre arme braqué sur lui.**

**Il n' y avait qu'une chose qui préoccupait et il ne mis pas longtemps avant de déclarer : « j'ai fais ce que vous m'avez ordonnez, maintenant relâchez mon ami ! »**

**L'homme qui retenait Sachi et celui qui pointait le canon de l'arme à feu sur Penguin partirent d'un même rire qui en disait long sur leurs intentions de « respecter leurs engagement »…**

**Quand les deux hommes eurent finis de rire, celui qui tenait Sachi dit avec un sourire narquois : **

**- Alors comme ça tu y as crus ? Sérieusement, gamin, maintenant que la menace que tu représentes est écartée tu crois sérieusement que l'on va repartir les mains vides ? Eh bien moi je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire on va… **

**- …Vous allez vous faire disséquez, voilà ce qui va vous arrivez messieurs…**

**Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la personne qui venait de parler tendis que Sachi et Penguin qui eux, avaient reconnus à qui appartenait cette voix froide, calme et si pleine d'assurance frissonnèrent discrètement.**

**Même si ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à en croire leurs oreilles (ni leur yeux d'ailleurs) il ne pouvaient pas nier que la personne qui venait de faire son apparition n'était autre que Law.**

**L'homme qui menaçait Penguin commis l'imprudence d'arborer un air supérieur pour s'adresser à Law.**

**Erreur fatale : Law dégaina son Nodashi et réduit l'homme en morceau sans la moindre once d'hésitation.**

**Puis, sans un regard pour Penguin, Law se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait Sachi :**

**- relâche le.**

**- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas…**

**- Bon tant pis pour vous … « ****_Room_**** » **

**_un cercle engloba l'homme qui retenait Sachi_**

**- eh ! C'est quoi ce…**

**- « ****_shambles_**** »…**

**Dès que Law avait prononcé ces paroles, son adversaire se désassembla pour finir par ressembler à un puzzle humain qui hurlait comme un dément : « qu'est ce que tu as fait microbe ?! Tu as intérêt à me rendre mon apparence normal ! Sinon je… »**

**Law l'interrompis en plantant son Nodashi dans un morceau de bras qui jonchait le sol ce qui avait déclencher une douleur insoutenable à la victime du capitaine des Heart.**

**Ce dernier avait retiré son nodashi de sa victime pour le confier à Bepo avant de déclarer : **

**- tu as de la chance pourriture, je ne vais pas te tuer…**

**- Qu'es ce que vous…**

**- La ferme ! Écoute moi bien je vais te laisser ton escargophone et tu va transmettre un message de ma par à ceux qui t'ont engager.**

**- Que…**

**- Tais toi et écoute : tu vas dire à tes tordus d'employeurs que Sachi est à présent un membre de l'équipage du futur roi des pirate et que si l'idée reprend à ce « Lord Reginald » d'envoyer d'autres de ses sous fifres pour le capturer je me ferait une joie de les éliminer avant de venir ****_personnellement _********« ****_discuter_**** » avec lui. Compris ?**

**- Co…Compris !**

**- bien. Tache de ne pas oublier car sinon, je te trouverait et serais sans pitié.**

**Ayant lâché ces mots, Law fit volte face et se tourna vers Penguin et lui dit simplement : « tu avais raison …»**

**Le navigateur se figea sous le choc avant de répondre :**

**- comment ça « j'avais raison » ?**

**- Il m'arrive aussi de faire des erreurs, et il serait aussi hypocrite que stupide de ma part de ne pas le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi, après réflexion j'ai décidé de donner une chance à ton ami…**

**Law se tourna alors vers Sachi et lui demanda : **

**- tu es toujours motivé petit ?**

**- OUI ! Heu, je veux dire…ce serait génial…Enfin, je veut dire…Ce serait un honneur capitaine si vous…**

**- Du calme, dis moi simplement ce que tu sais faire qui sois susceptible de m'être utile**

**- Je sais voler des choses sans me faire prendre**

**- Pas terrible…autre chose ?**

**- Oui, je suis très doué pour saboter les machines en tout genre.**

**- Et pour les réparer ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un problème, tout ce qui est machines et moteurs ça me connaît !**

**- Bien, dans ce cas lorsque nous aurons obtenus une embarcation convenable, tu sera charger des machines.**

**- Moi ? Votre mécanicien ? Eh, tu as entendus ça Penguin ? Ça y est, je fait partit de l'équipage ! Je fais parti de l'équipage !**

**« C'est une très bonne nouvelle Sachi.» Lâcha Penguin en souriant légèrement à son nakama.**

**Sachi c'était retourné en affichant un sourire rayonnant de joie avant de déclarer :**

**« C'est grâce à toi Penguin ! C'est toi qui as convaincus le capitaine, merci ! Je te revaudrais ça un jours je te le promet ! »**

**_****_fin du flash back_****_**

**« Au final, je n'ai jamais payé ma dette ni envers le capitaine, ni envers Penguin… » songeait Sachi avec amertume avant que la voix de Ban ne le tire de ces pensés en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était toujours là et lui avait posé une question.**

**Pour toute réponse, le mécanicien murmura : « Penguin savait ce qu'est la peur de se retrouver seul… »**

**Ban aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortirent pas alors il se contenta de jeter sa cigarette qui était finis avant d'en reprendre une nouvelle et de faire signe au mécanicien de le suivre. **


	15. une affaire de réglée! en route pour le

**Chapitre 15**

**Ban ramena Sachi au campement sans mots dire. Il n'en voulait pas à proprement parler au jeune mécanicien de la tragédie qui c'était produit, cependant il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi abattu …**

**« La vie est une route pleine de bosse, si on est pas capable de se relever après avoir buté sur l'une d'elle alors on n'avance plus… » songea Ban en dévisageant son nakama aussi causant qu'une pierre tombale avant de lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés au campement.**

**Sachi releva rapidement la tête et aperçu en effet ces autres nakama ainsi que Kid…**

**Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains le livre de Penguin ainsi que le log, ce qui énerva fortement le mécanicien. A tel point, que Sachi en oublia provisoirement sa tristesse ainsi que la peur que lui inspirait Kid et s'en alla le trouver pour lui dire sa façon de penser : **

**- dis donc Kid, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?! ce livre ne vous appartiens pas !**

**- Et alors ? ce n'est pas l'auteur de ce bouquin ni son ancien propriétaire qui vont venir se plaindre. **

**- Vous ! …N'avez-vous donc aucun respect des morts ?! **

**- Je ne vais pas pleurer sur la perte de l'un des votre, pour moi le seul problème que représente la mort de votre stupide navigateur c'est que maintenant on va galérer pour trouver le village… **

**- Quel village ?**

**- Celui que l'auteur mentionne dans le livre. M'est d'avis que nous trouverons là bas plus d'information sur le lieu ou trouver les herbe capable de crée le médicament permettant de soigner votre taré de capitaine ainsi que mon f…Mon nakama.**

**- Le capitaine n'es pas « un taré » ! C'est l'un des plus génial médecin au monde et c'est l'homme qui deviendra le roi des pirates !**

**- Tu dérailles microbe, c'est moi qui trouverais le one piece et personne d'autre.**

**- Vous ? Vous ne seriez pas fichu d'y arriver ! Il faudrait lui flécher le trajet pour qu'une idée trouve votre cerveau !**

**- Tu es si pressé que ça de rejoindre ton crétin de copain dans la tombe ? **

**« Eh oh ! Calmez vous tout les deux » intervint Ban avant de s'adresser plus spécifiquement à Kid : **

**- Alors, quel est le programme ?**

**- On lève le camp**

**- Immédiatement ? **

**- On est presser par le temps je te rappel de plus…**

**- Oui ?**

**- …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah ! Laisse tombez un cuisinier de bas étage comme toi ne comprendrais pas ! **

**- Cuisinier de bas étage ? Non mais vous…**

**- Oh, la ferme ! Va plutôt t'occuper de prévenir les autres de notre départ imminent.**

**Sans un mot, Ban s'apprêtait à aller faire ce que Kid venait de lui demander quand Sachi saisit le bras du cuisinier pour le forcer à s'arrêter :**

**- Eh Ban ! À quoi tu joues là ?! Pourquoi tu obéis à ce *µ£¨%°+% de Kid ?!**

**- Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un prenne la tête de l'expédition. **

**- Et alors ?! Pourquoi ce serait Kid qui serais le meneur ?!**

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu veux occuper la place de leader peut être ? **

**- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je me dis que quelqu'un d'autre devrait remplir ce rôle, Bepo par exemple…**

**- Bepo n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions objectives en ce moment, il est trop chamboulé par les propos que tu lui as tenus.**

**- Ce que je lui ai dit …**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'étendre sur ce sujet avec moi. Si tu veux te faire pardonner de quelqu'un, parle avec Bepo.**

**- Je vais le faire. Mais Ban… pourquoi choisir Kid ? Toi tu pourrais très bien…**

**- Je t'arrête toute suite là : je n'est pas le charisme nécessaire pour endosser le rôle de chef d'expedition**

**- Et Wakame ?**

**- Plutôt crever que de le laisser me donner des ordres !**

**- Vous êtes toujours en froid tout les deux ?**

**- …**

**- Je vois…Désolé d'avoir dis une bêtise. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir désigné Jean Bart ? Il à été capitaine lui, alors pour ce qui est de donner la marche a suivre…**

**- Il n'y tiens pas, il dit qu'il s'agit d'une trop grande responsabilité étant donné que de la réussite de cette expédition dépend la vie de notre capitaine. Par conséquent, c'est à Kid que revient le rôle de chef temporaire. **

**- Mais…**

**- Écoute « junior », ça me contrarie autant que toi de devoir obéir à Kid. mais pour l'heure on n'a pas vraiment le temps à perdre en dispute futile. Donc, sois « un bon garçon », ferme-là, et obéis à Kid sans chercher la confrontation.**

**- Mais Ban…**

**- Sachi, tu dois me promettre de te maîtriser a partir de maintenant . Pas pour moi, mais dans l'intérêt de la réussite de l'expédition et donc dans l'intérêt de notre capitaine.**

**- C'est d'accord Ban. Je …Je vais m'efforcer de supporter Kid…pour le bien du capitaine. **

**- Bien dis. Maintenant file voir Bepo je vais prévenir Wakame et Jean Bart de notre départ.**

**Sans un mot de plus, Ban parti trouver ses deux nakama**

**De son coté, Sachi allait devoir essayer de se faire pardonner de Bepo. Ce qui allait s'avérer délicat… **

**Kid quant à lui parcourait le livre, relisant inlassablement le même passage qui l'intriguait et dans le quel était écris ceci : « ****_…_****_les Wal sortent de la bouche du géant rendant ainsi les chances de récupéré la plante quasi nuls… _****»**

**Cette phrase le tracassait car il ne comprenait pas ce que l'auteur appelait « les Wal » ni même « la bouche du géant » mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait visiblement d'obstacles le séparant du remède lui permettant de soigner Killer et ça, ça le contrariait énormément.**

**« On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps avec leur stupide navigateur, je ne peut pas me permettre d'en perdre d'avantage…qui sais jusqu'à quand Killer va tenir le coup… » murmura Kid pour lui-même en regardant les membre des l'équipage des Heart s'activer pour reprendre la route.**

**Pendant que tout le petit groupe se préparait au départ, le cadet des heart partit trouver Bepo pour s'excuser. Le jeune mécanicien n'eut aucun mal à trouver le second de son capitaine : Bepo était assis sur un gros rocher plat et regardait le ciel d'un air qui fendit le cœur de Sachi.**

**« Je lui ais vraiment fait beaucoup de peine…alors que Bepo a toujours été la gentillesse incarnée…quel idiot je peut être ! » se maudit intérieurement le jeune mécanicien en voyant l'air dépité de son pelucheux nakama.**

**« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de réparer mes bourdes ! »songea Sachi en se dirigeant vers Bepo.**

**Dès que ce dernier eu senti la présence du cadet des Heart il se redressa et fit mine de s'en aller mais Sachi l'apostropha :**

**- Eh Bepo attend ! je veux te parler !**

**- …**

**Bepo se retourna un bref instant pour dévisager Sachi puis, toujours aussi triste il allait continuer sa route pour se rapprocher du campement mais le cadet des Heart (qui n'entendait pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir eu l'opportunité de s'excuser) l'attrapa par une parti de sa combinaison orange pour le forcer à s'arrêter : **

**- Bepo ! Je t'ai dis d'attendre ! il faut que tu écoutes ce que je veux te dire !**

**- …Pas envie…**

**- S'il te plaît Bepo ! je ne pensait pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dis ! je…Je…C'était…**

**- Laisse moi tranquille.**

**- Non ! je ne peux pas ! Pas avant de m'être excusé de toute les horreurs que je t'ai dis ! **

**- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est vrais quoi : je ne suis qu'un animal bizarre et inutile**

**- C'est faux ! Tu es « ****_le Bepo de Law_****» **

**En entendant ces mots Bepo se retourna vers Sachi en affichant un air vraiment surpris.**

**En effet, Sachi n'avait pas choisit ce terme par hasard, il savait ce que ces mot signifiait pour Bepo…**

**D'ailleurs, le second semblait déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs…**

**(_****_flash back_****_)**

**Bepo et Law marchaient tout les deux dans un sentier forestier recouvert de neige. Depuis quelques jours déjà, Law paraissait contrarié, Bepo l'avait senti et en connaissait parfaitement la raison : il y avait de cela trois jours environ, Law c'était disputé avec Penguin son nouveau nakama.**

**Durent cette dispute, le nouveau venu ne c'était pas privé de déballer à Law différentes vérité que le jeune capitaine avait assez mal pris.**

**Au final Penguin avait quitté l'équipage en emmenant Sachi (qui était le sujet d'origine de la dispute) et c'est depuis lors que le comportement de Law avait changé…**

**En effet depuis que le navigateur était partit, Law passait la plus part de son temps à ruminer, ne mangeait plus ou très peux, et passant toute ces soirée a fixé le feu de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement éteint.**

**Bepo voyais biens que Law était furieux contre lui-même de s'être disputé avec Penguin mais que pouvait il y faire ? Rien !**

**La seule chose que pouvait faire Bepo, c'était de tenter de réconforter Law en se blottissant contre lui car ça avait l'effet de fortement apaiser le jeune capitaine.**

**Cependant, Bepo aurais voulu faire beaucoup plus pour réconforter son capitaine, lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que Penguin allait revenir et que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'ils partiraient tous ensemble à l'aventure. Malheureusement, à l'époque, Bepo ne savait pas parler l'humain il ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre que de soutenir son capitaine par sa présence…**

**Ce jours là donc, Law affichait encore cet air contrarié et marmonnait des chose à peine audible si bien, que Bepo lui lança un regard un peu inquiet qui fit démarrer son capitaine au quart de tour :**

**- et puis il y en a assez ! C'est lui qui a voulu partir ! Tout ça pour un gamin dont il ne sait rien ! Si il leur est arrivé quelque chose ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tu n'es pas d'accord Bepo ?**

**- …**

**- Bon c'est vrais que d'un autre coté, j'ai pas été tendre avec le petit…Eh mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! J'avais aucune raison de me montrer gentil avec ce gamin ! Je lui devais rien ! Pas vrais ?**

**- …**

**- Je suis certain d'avoir fait le bon choix… alors pourquoi le fait que ces deux bourriques soient parties m'énerve autant ?!**

**- … **

**- …**

**- …**

**- Tu sais quoi Bepo, en vérité je ne voulais pas du gamin parce que je… je pensais que c'était trop dangereux vu son age, je me sui dis que si je parvenait à le dissuader de venir avec moi il pourrais recommencer une vie normal…Au final je crois qu'on peu voir mon attitude comme de la paresse ou de la peur…**

**- ? **

**- Tu vois Bepo, je me dis souvent que j'aimerais avoirs des « trésors » que je n'ais pas besoin de protéger…tu dois trouver ça bizarre non ? Peut être même égoïste…Toujours est il que c'est pour ça que je les ai laissez partir, parce ce que le petit n'aurais pas réussit a s'adapter à la vie de pirate, que l'un de nous aurait toujours dû l'avoir à l'œil et au final peut être que l'un d'entre vous se serait fait capturer ou tuer en le protégent de quelconques adversaire. **

**- …**

**- Tu sais quoi Bepo ? bien que je sache qu'il doivent être ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si il vont bien…**

**- …**

**- …**

**- …**

**- Oh eh puis zut ! J'en ai assez de me torturer l'esprit pour ces deux baka ! Il faut que je règle ce problème une bonne fois pour toute ! Bepo, tu peux les retrouver avec ton flair ? (****NDA**** : ****_les ours polaires peuvent sentir une proies à plusieurs kilomètres de distance_****)**

**Bepo qui avait très bien compris les ordres de Law commença immédiatement à humer l'air pour identifier une odeur susceptible d'appartenir à Penguin ou Sachi. **

**Le sympathique petit plantigrade ne mis pas longtemps à sentir l'odeur recherchée.**

**Suivant la piste de Bepo, Law avait marché pendant plusieurs jours en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son navigateur pour briser la glace sans pour autant perdre la face.**

**Quand enfin ils retrouvèrent les deux baka, Law et Bepo constatèrent que leur navigateur et leur (futur) mécanicien se trouvaient situation délicate ce qui poussa Law à intervenir.**

**Avec l'aide de Law,Sachi et Penguin avaient été tiré d'affaire et Law avait même été jusqu'à revenir sur sa décision d'intégrer Sachi à l'équipage (et se réconcilier avec Penguin par la même occasion) .**

**Les choses étant revenues à la normal, Law et ses nakama avait repris la route dans une atmosphère voir même plus détendu qu'au paravent.**

**Eh puis un jours, il débarquèrent dans une petite vile côtière plutot jolie…**

**Une fois dans la ville, les réactions du petit groupe ne se fit pas attendre :**

**- on dirais que la ville est plutot prospère…l'air y est pur et les gens semblent aimer leur vie ici.**

**- Envisageriez vous d'abandonner votre rêve de piraterie pour vous installer ici capitaine ? **

**_Law assomme « amicalement » Penguin pour sa remarque_**

**- Aïe !**

**- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on raconte des âneries…sache Penguin, que rien ne me fera renoncer à mes rêves. **

**- Heu… d'accord, je suis désolé capitaine je plaisantais**

**- Je sais, moi aussi… **

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui : si j'avais été sérieux je ne t'aurais pas assommé mais disséquer.**

**Penguin déglutit avec difficulté en entendant cette remarque de son capitaine puis, l'attention du navigateur se tourna vers Sachi :**

**- et Sachi ça va ? Tu as l'air nerveux…**

**- …**

**- Sachi ?**

**- Oh… ce n'est rien Penguin, je me demandais juste combien de temps on resterait dans cette ville…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour rien…**

**- Enfin tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, on est ami après tout !**

**- Oui mais…**

**- Mais quoi ?**

**- C'est débile, tu vas te moquer si je te le dis…**

**- Mais non baka !**

**- Pour de vrais ?**

**- Tu as ma parole. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?**

**- C'est cette ville, il…j'ais vu des nobles et...**

**A là surprise de Penguin et Sachi, Law interrompis son mécanicien en lui posent une main sur l'épaule avant de lui dire d'une voix posé :**

**« Ne t'en fait pas, si jamais ce Lord Reginald devait se trouver dans cette ville pour on ne sais quelle raison, je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener. Parce que tu es mon nakama maintenant. » **

**Remarquent que Penguin et Sachi le dévisageaient médusé de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Law lâcha sur un ton plus neutre : « de toute manière, il n'y as pas à t'inquiéter : il y a environ une possibilité sur un millions que ce type soit en ce moment dans la même ville que nous, alors détend toi un peu.»**

**Ayant lâché ses mots Law fit volte face quand Penguin l'interpella :**

**- dites capitaine …**

**- oui ?**

**- que voulez vous faire dans cette ville ? Je veux dire…A par se reposer avant de reprendre la route.**

**- on est venu ici pour trouver une embarcation.**

**- vous croyez qu'on va en trouver une ? Après tout il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose de solide que l'on puisse acheter…**

**- on verra bien…De toute manière quoi que l'on se procure ici, tu devines comme moi que ça ne sera pas notre embarcation définitive.**

**-oui je comprend : vous voulez prendre la mer au plus vite…**

**- tout juste, maintenant reste à nous trouver un charpentier ou un homme disposé à nous vendre un bateau…**

**A ce moment, un homme qui avait entendu la conversation entre Law et Penguin les interpella :**

**- Eh les jeunes, venez un peu par ici !**

**Law et Penguin s'échangèrent un regard surpris mais se dirigèrent vers l'homme. Sachi lui, fixait Bepo qui paraissait un peu anxieux tout d'un coup…**

**Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'homme qui les avait interpellé Law pris la parole :**

**-c'est nous que vous avez appelé monsieur ? **

**- oui, j'ai crus comprendre que vous vouliez vous procurer un navire à pas cher et rapidement.**

**- en effet, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent.**

**- ce n'est pas bien grave je prend différent type de paiements…**

**- quels genres ? ( ****nda********_: il se méfie sa sent l'arnaque_****…****)**

**- eh bien en général, mes clients son des gros bouffis de noble qui empestent le fric donc je leur fait payer très cher mais vous, vous m'avez l'air d'une brave bande de jeunes donc je vais vous proposer une affaire en or…**

**- Venez- en au fait : combien ça va nous coûter ?**

**« Ça …» répondis l'homme en pointent son doigt dans la direction du Nodashi que Bepo gardait pour Law…**

**Law paru très surpris et demanda :**

**- Mon Nodashi ? Vous me de demandez de vous laisser mon Nodashi pour un navire ? Désolé mais c'est non. Je tiens trop à cette arme.**

**- Mais non jeune homme, je ne parlais pas de cette magnifique arme, je n'en aurais aucune utilité…**

**- Alors de quoi parliez vous au juste ? **

**- De votre animal là…**

**A ce moment là, Law perdis son calme et il fallut que Penguin et Sachi se mettent à deux pour empêcher leur capitaine de trancher l'homme en morceau.**

**L'homme quant à lui attendit patiemment que Law se soit calmé pour demander : « alors vous acceptez mon offre ? Vous savez, je sui sûrement le seul dans cette ville qui vous vendra un navire de bonne qualité sans vous demander une somme exubérante » **

**Law voulait sauter à la gorge de ce type pour ce qu'il lui proposait, mais la seul chose qu'il arriva à demander à l'homme (tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier) fût : « pourquoi vous le voulez ? »**

**Law senti Bepo se blottir contre lui et compris que son pelucheux compagnon était très inquiet mais il ne dis rien et se contenta de caresser sa fourrure blanche.**

**De son côté, l'homme qui pensait que l'affaire était conclu répondis en toute franchise à la question de Law : « les grassouillets de noble son adepte des safaris sauvage : en gros, on leur drogue un animal qu'on lâche dans leurs petite forets fortifié personnelle et eux, il l'abattent. en général la fourrure reviens à celui qui as abattu la proie mais il arrive que certains noble soient généreux si ils se sont vraiment bien amusé…»**

**L'homme continua de débiter des précision sur les activité des nobles mais Law ne l'entendait déjà plus : il brûlait d'une rage muette mais terrifiante.**

**Bepo se pressa un peu plus contre Law. Ce dernier fusilla l'homme du regard et déclara d'une voix qui était sans appel : « Bepo n'est pas à vendre. Puisque vous ne voulez rien d'autre pour un navire et que nous n'avons pas assez d'argent je pense que nous allons trouver un autre moyen de nous procurer une embarcation… Penguin,Bepo, Sachi, en route…»**

**Alors que les Hearts s'éloignaient, l'homme (qui ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être encore en vie après avoir énerver Law) rattrapa l'équipage et tira assez violemment Law par le bras :**

- **minute petit gars, tu as écouté mon offre ou pas ?**

- **Oui, et je l'ai déclinée. Maintenant lâchez moi ou il va falloir vous recoudre d'ici peu…**

- **Tu me menaces jeune inconscient ? très bien, je vais te faire arrêter toi et tes deux copains puis je recouperais votre bestiole !**

- **Jamais ! Bepo est…**

**« … Bepo est le Bepo de Law » intervint une voix qu'aucun des Heart n'avaient jamais entendue par le passé.**

**Aussi, reportèrent il toute leur attention sur la personne qui venais de parler sans parvenir à y croire.**

**La situation était tellement surprenante que même Law resta silencieux un bon moment.**

**Puis, toujours complètement bluffé par ce qui venait de se passer Law demanda : « Bepo…Tu parle ?! »**

**(_****_fin du flash back_****_)**

**Bepo sortit de ses pensés et reporta son attention sur Sachi puis lui demanda :**

- **Pourquoi tu m'as rappelé ça ?**

- **Par ce que je ne voulais pas que ma connerie te fasse perdre de vue la vérité.**

- **La vérité ?**

- **Oui, ce qui est vraiment important. Ce jour là tu l'as compris de toi même : peux importe que tu soi un animal ou un humain, tu est membre de l'équipage et tu est loin d'être inutile. Pour l'équipage en général mais aussi et surtout pour le capitaine tu est un membre très important des Heart et…Je te demande pardon si ma colère d'avoir été incapable de sauver Penguin m'as aveuglé au point que j'en vienne à passer mes nerfs contre toi et te dire des choses blessantes que je ne pensais absolument pas. je…Je…Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille à vie, mais … Je voulais vraiment me faire pardonner !alors s'il te plais…**

- **D'accord…**

**Sachi écarquilla les yeux et demanda : « tu…Tu me pardonne ? »**

**Bepo hocha la tête de façon affirmative. **

**Le jeune mécanicien voulu remercier le second de son capitaine, quand une voix particulièrement autoritaire qu'ils identifièrent sans le moindre doute comme tant celle de Kid leur hurla de se bouger sans quoi, le group partirait sans eux.**

**Les deux intéressés s'échangèrent un regard puis se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres…**


End file.
